Lo más Importante
by NinfaOscura-21
Summary: "Simplemente quiero que entiendas que eres lo más importante para mi"Sonrió ligeramente ante esa muda declaracion; porque a pesar de que esas palabras jamas saldrian de sus labios, estaba seguro... que su eterna molestia lo sabia... SasuSaku & NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**Lo más Importante**

-Dialogos

-_Pensamientos_

_-Flash back—_

Hola mis queridísimas lectoras :D!

Aquí estoy publicando un nuevo fic XD, el cual llevo escribiendo desde diciembre del año pasado, y que ya he terminado…

En primera instancia, quise que fuese un one-shot…pero no me di cuenta en qué momento la idea comenzó a alargarse más y más ^.^ u

Por eso decidí subirla por partes :) para que la lectura no se hiciese tan densa XD…en fin…

Como siempre, está demás decir que Naruto no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes ¬.¬, de haber sido así, el sasusaku y el naruhina serian el pilar del manga XD jajaa…yap…y bueno, esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro, solo por mero espíritu creativo :)

Sin más que decir…espero disfruten la lectura… ^_^

/

Sus pupilas se dilataron a una velocidad abismante al ver como el objeto que se encontraba en las ensangrentadas manos de su contrincante, caía firmando su sentencia de muerte. En aquellos momentos, los segundos se hicieron eternos al igual que sus movimientos, parecía ser que todo lo que sucedía solo era un filme pasado en cámara lenta.

Pudo ver con atención cuando la granada se estrelló contra el piso y fue en esos instantes en que todo recobró velocidad. Su cuerpo inmediatamente rodeó a la pequeña que yacía su lado; la aferró a su pecho y cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

Solo fue consciente de un fuerte estruendo que se dejaba escuchar por toda la aldea y estremecía por completo el pequeño hospital, luego de eso… solo silencio...

/

Otro día comenzaba; otro más de frío invierno se dejaba sentir en aquella pacífica aldea. Nuevamente sus habitantes se escondían debajo de pesados abrigos y ropajes que cubrían sus rostros casi por completo, y los protegían de las bajas temperaturas de aquella mañana particularmente agitada.

La gente iba y venía agrupándose en las entradas de las innumerables tiendas que estaban a portas de abrir. Podía verse a través de los cristales a los jóvenes funcionarios que observaban con temor, a quienes en esos momentos se reunían para realizar las tan conocidas compras de último minuto.

Eran días agitados, fechas difíciles debido a las incontables luchas que generalmente se producían entre los consumidores por conseguir algún presente para entregar, ya sea a hijos o familiares e incluso amistades.

La navidad, como en cualquier otra aldea, denotaba un gran acontecimiento en Konoha. Era típico ver como las madres recorrían cada rincón para encontrar los obsequios pedidos por sus hijos y los ingredientes perfectos para una exquisita y abundante cena familiar.

Una sonrisa se apoderó de los labios de la muchacha que observaba todo con detenida atención. Sus lentos pasos trataban de captar el compas de la quebrada quietud del día y el soplar de la brisa matutina, mientras que sus brazos perezosos se estiraban como intentando alcanzar las grises nubes que ocultaban el sol, a pesar del constante movimiento.

Debía admitir que las mañanas frías eran sus favoritas. Disfrutaba sentir la humedad del aire, la frescura congelante del viento golpeando su rostro y el escalofrío recorriendo su espalda cada vez que eso pasaba.

Aspiró profundamente llenando sus pulmones casi por completo una vez que se apartó lo suficiente del mar de gente que inundaba las estrechas calles de la aldea.

¡Como amaba aquel aroma a humedad que descansaba en el aire cuando una lluvia azotaba el lugar! Era algo que no tenia explicación, algo que disfrutaba más que cualquier persona y que la hacia olvidar que el tiempo avanzaba.

Le daba libertad…

Su mirada se alzó al cielo buscando quizás un leve rayo luminoso que se colara tras las oscuras nubes. Sonrió al darse cuenta que aquello no sucedería hasta quizás, en un par de semanas. Suspiró sin deshacerse de la pequeña sonrisa, para nuevamente retomar camino a su destino.

Quiso hacer el trayecto más largo de lo habitual; sus pasos eran más lentos que de costumbre…aquella mañana deseaba disfrutarla, no desperdiciar ni un solo soplo de brisa ni escalofrío recurrente…además, no estaba retrazada…había salido temprano para poder aprovechar lo más posible aquel deleite.

La brisa comenzó a soplar meciendo sus ahora largos cabellos rosas, los cuales rozaron sus mejillas con travesura, a pesar de que lo llevase recogido. Se acomodó lentamente tras su oreja aquellos mechones rebeldes que no se dejaban dominar por la fortaleza del elástico que los sujetaba en una coleta alta, sin colocar mayor atención al proceso.

Aspiró otra vez el aire cerrando los ojos en un intento fallido de querer desvanecerse de la rutina, aunque fuese solo por una vez. Los días en el hospital a veces le resultaban verdaderamente abrumadores…incluso insoportables…pero a pesar de ello, procuraba mostrar siempre una radiante sonrisa… por muy torturante que fuese…

-ya basta de lagrimitas, baka…-susurró para sí mientras sus ojos se tornaban opacos al recordar

Hubo un tiempo que sonreír no le era problema, es más, era algo tan natural, tan espontáneo que encandilaba y maravillaba a quien la viese pasar…le otorgaba un "no se qué" que la hacía verse deslumbrante, radiante… pero ahora era diferente.

Los últimos meses, aquella sonrisa sincera había pasado a ser forzada y plástica, se notaba la incomodidad de sus mejillas y la opacidad de sus ojos…no, ya no era feliz.

Quizás ese era uno de sus mayores problemas; dejar a entrever cuan vulnerable era con solo una mirada, un gesto, una mueca...

Eso sinceramente era algo que le resultaba incómodo e insoportable; un Ninja que delataba sus emociones solo con sus ojos…Ja, ¿Cómo no reírse de aquella ironía que la vida le otorgaba a cada instante?

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios casi por inercia luego de largo tiempo de trayecto. Sin darse cuenta sus pies comenzaron a declinar el paso hasta que finalmente se detuvo en medio del camino. Sus jades se posaron distraídamente en un punto indefinido, dejándose acariciar por la brisa que en esos momentos era más tenue.

Estaba cansada; sí, efectivamente eso era lo que le sucedía…estaba cansada de sentirse como se sentía, estaba cansada de seguir pensando en aquel día…porque era estúpido y lo sabía, porque esos pensamientos, precisamente eran ESOS PENSAMIENTOS los que terminaban por cansarle…

¿Pero… cómo podía sacarse aquel momento de su mente y de su corazón?

Era difícil…luego de todo el llanto, de todo su esfuerzo, de toda la felicidad momentánea que había logrado conseguir…ella volvía a sumergirse en ese agujero de soledad y tristeza… ¿y por qué? Pues por lo de siempre…

Negó con fuerza tratando de evitar que los recuerdos regresaran a su mente. No era sano para ella y mucho menos para su corazón, además…sentía que no tenía derecho alguno de sentirse así, al fin de cuentas, había sido ella la que dijo la última palabra. Era por eso que día con día, se convencía una y otra vez que lo mejor era tratar de sumergirse en su trabajo y en sus futuras misiones.

Asintió decidida a cumplir con su rutina; ya nada sacaba con deprimirse ni tenerse lastima, eso no haría que las cosas cambiasen, al contrario, solo empeorarían el poco buen humor que le quedaba y que tanto esfuerzo le costó volver a obtener.

En un acto distraído, se centró en el reloj. Hizo una mueca al ver que ya se acercaba la hora de comenzar su trabajo. Bueno, al menos tenía el consuelo de que aquel día era Nochebuena y para su suerte, se mantendría con la cabeza centrada en el trabajo…

Como siempre, esbozando una sonrisa cargada de tristeza, le dio nuevamente la bienvenida a la rutina…

/

Podía notarse con claridad en su rostro el malestar que le producía el movimiento de aquella mañana. No podía evitar hacer muecas cada vez que alguien pasaba a su lado cargados de paquetes que según su opinión, eran inútiles, o bien, escuchaba a todo volumen, los villancicos provenientes del interior de las tiendas, formando un alboroto de letras revueltas que no hacían más que torturar sus oídos y marear su mente.

Observaba con ojo crítico a cada grupo que se aglomeraba en las diferentes tiendas gritando, empujando y luchando unos con otros solo por un propósito absurdo… comprar un estúpido regalo…

Rodó los ojos en un acto de desprecio. La frivolidad de aquellas fiestas las detestaba.

Continuó su trayecto manteniendo su mirada al frente y sus manos en los bolsillos, sin esforzarse a ocultar su mal humor y mucho menos, el poco interés que sentía por las personas que obstaculizaba de vez en tanto su paso.

El olor a ramen, le advirtió que estaba cerca del Ichiraku's, el cual era ocultado por el aglomero de cabezas que iban y venían de una dirección a otra. Se aprovechó de eso, para tratar de pasar desapercibido pues sabía perfectamente que a esas horas, su "querido amigo el dobe" se encontraría como fiel cliente, disfrutando de un caliente plato de ramen.

-¡Kurisumasu omedetou Sasuke-teme!-chilló una voz tras su espalda que supo reconocer de inmediato.

Gruñó por lo bajo maldiciendo su suerte e intentando contener su frustración; por un momento, tenía la certeza de que pasaría desapercibido…pero obviamente, el destino que tanto lo detestaba, había querido fastidiarle más la mañana.

Aún así, no detuvo el paso; lo último que quería era hablar con alguien, muchísimo menos con el dobe.

La insistente voz de Naruto hizo que inconscientemente aumentara la velocidad de su andar, obligando al rubio a que acelerara la velocidad de su trote para poder alcanzarlo.

Sintió como la mano de su amigo caía pesadamente sobre su hombro, sin embargo, no volteó a mirarlo-¡Oe! ¡No seas grosero! ¡Te acabo de saludar! ¿Acaso estas sordo?

-hn…

Naruto hizo una mueca; como detestaba esa estúpida e innecesaria frialdad que el Uchiha profesaba al mundo prácticamente las veinticuatro horas del día -…ni siquiera en estas fiestas cambias tu humorcito endemoniado 'ttebayo…

Sasuke mantuvo su rostro serio e indiferente; en realidad, poco le importaba la opinión que pudiesen tener de sus actitudes, mucho menos si venía de él-…si tanto te molesta mejor vete y no me fastidies más…

El rubio no pudo evitar soltar un bufido cargado de irritación-…lo haría…-masculló mirándolo con resentimiento-… pero vamos al mismo lugar…

-bien podrías caminar solo…

-y tu bien podrías tratar de ser más sociable…

Sasuke rodó los ojos-…Dobe…

-Teme…-le devolvió Uzumaki con claro malestar, pero casi de inmediato una traviesa sonrisa surcó sus labios-…pero bueno, dejando de lado tu "buen humor"…-enfatizó lo ultimo con sus dedos-…¿Estás completamente dispuesto a realizarte el chequeo, verdad?

Un ligero gruñido se ahogó en su boca ante la malintencionada pregunta. No quería ni pensar en ello; Había estado toda la noche anterior preparándose para la tortura que eso significaba. No entendía por qué demonios tenía que hacerse ese estúpido chequeo…Había llegado bien, no veía la necesidad de tener que ir y que alguien lo revisase.

Naruto lo observó en silencio, logrando notar como una ligera mueca de frustración surcaba los labios de su amigo. Sonrió con cierta malicia al ver que había conseguido irritarle-…me pregunto por qué estás tan molesto por algo que sabes que es mera rutina…

-rutina que es innecesaria…no me hace gracia tener que perder tiempo valioso en algo tan estúpido como eso…

-ajá…-el rubio ladeó el rostro desviando la mirada de manera distraída-…y según tú, ¿en que podrías aprovechar ese tan valioso tiempo?

-entrenar…-respondió Uchiha de golpe tomando desprevenido al ojiazul

-vaya…podrías haberlo pensado un poco más ¿no crees?…-dijo dejando escapar una risa forzada, sobre todo al ver que el rostro de su amigo no cambiaba en lo más mínimo de expresión-…en serio teme, ¿no te cansas de andar todo el día amargadito?...-no recibió respuesta… como de costumbre.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que nuevamente una idea maquiavélica surcara su mente; todo fuese por ver si el chico en cuestión era capaz de expresar algo más que indiferencia.

-…yo tengo una teoría de porque estás más amargado que de costumbre… ¿quieres oírla?

-no…

Naruto hizo una mueca fingiendo ofensión-…no importa, igual te la diré…-el pelinegro rodó los ojos-… yo creo, que tienes miedo de toparte con Sakura-chan…

Sasuke se crispó notoriamente a penas el nombre de la chica llegó hasta sus oídos. Sin poderlo evitar, su ceño se frunció y los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaron con solo pensar en ella.

Naruto sonrió, había dado en su punto débil-…no digas tonterías usuratokanchi…-gruñó tratando de demostrar mayor frialdad e indiferencia ante el tema-… ESO…-hizo énfasis en la palabra-…no me interesa…

El ojiazul lo miró de reojo sin dejar de sonreír victorioso-…ajá, ¿por eso tienes ese tic en el ojo?-dijo apuntando su lado derecho. Sasuke se llevó inmediatamente una mano hasta la zona afectada sacando una potente carcajada por parte del rubio.

-dobe…-siseó acertando un golpe en la cabeza del kitsune, acallando su risa

-¡Itte!...-chilló sobando la zona golpeada-…ya, ya lo siento, tampoco era para que te pusieras así ´ttebayo…

-cállate…

-¡Ja! como si fuese hacerlo solo porque tú me lo ordenaras, T-E-M-E…-A pesar de sus deseos por hacerle tragar uno de sus Chidoris, trató de permanecer en paz e ignorar completamente sus palabras. Naruto al verse ignorado suspiró con cansancio-…pero ya enserio, yo aún no entiendo porque fue que terminaste con ella…

_Terminaste con ella…_

Esa frase le quedó flotando cruelmente en la mente. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa irónica se deslizara por sus labios en esos momentos al recordar aquel día…si el dobe supiera realmente quien había terminado con quien, estaría riéndose a carcajadas.

-ya te lo dije Naruto…no voy a hablar de eso, mucho menos contigo…

-eso es injusto, Teme…-gruñó mientras dirigía sus manos tras la nuca al mismo tiempo que una mueca de fastidio desfiguraba su rostro-…ninguno de los dos me ha dicho nada del porqué de su quiebre tan repentino…¡y eso que soy su amigo!-Sasuke mantuvo la vista enfrente sin esforzarse a responder sus reproches, eso solo provocó que su irritación aumentase-…¡tienen que contarme todo dattebayo!...

-ya te dije que a ti no tengo nada que contarte…

-¡pero yo te cuento todo!

Uchiha lo miró irritado-…nunca te he pedido que lo hicieras…dobe…

-¡ahh!-Uzumaki le entregó una mirada ofendida-… p-pero lo hago porque te tengo confianza y porque eres mi mejor amigo, teme…

-no por eso me tienes que dar cada detalle de lo que haces o dejas de hacer con Hyuga, usuratokanchi…

Eso bastó para que el rubio dejase de molestar. Es más, un poderoso sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas a la vez que una tos nerviosa aparecía para tratar de disimular su incomodidad. Porque sí, sabía perfectamente que había sido indiscreto en muchos sentidos respecto a su relación con Hinata, tanto, que ahora le resultaba sumamente vergonzoso cuando le hacían mención de sus impertinencias, que eran bastantes.

-bien tu ganas teme…no me digas nada…-dijo con un tono derrotado que no convenció al Uchiha en lo más mínimo. Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que retomase el tema, con muchísimas más insistencia.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, siendo acompañados solo por el sonido de los pasos apresurados de los aldeanos, los cuales iban desapareciendo a medida que avanzaban y reducían la distancia hasta su destino. Por un momento Sasuke rogó por que el rubio continuase hablando, admitía que sus estupideces e imprudencias lo ayudaban a distraerse y no a seguir divagando en lo incómodo que sería la situación si llegase a toparse con la Haruno.

Bajó la mirada al sopesar que ya iban tres meses en los cuales no cruzaban palabra alguna, ni mucho menos se veían, al menos, no de manera directa; porque sí, a veces la veía a lo lejos en compañía de Yamanaka o Hyuga, otras, simplemente la veía pasar hasta perderse en el mar de gente, y había oportunidades en que la veía corriendo por los alrededores de los campos de entrenamiento, hasta que finalmente se cansaba y se iba de regreso a la aldea.

Muchas veces se dio cuenta que intentaba acercársele, o simplemente topársela en alguno de los lugares que solían frecuentar. Pero luego, cuando estaba por armarse de valor se arrepentía, repitiéndose una y otra vez que era ELLA quien no deseaba su cercanía…había sido ella, no ÉL como todo el mundo creía, quien había dado termino con la relación.

Gruñó por lo bajo tratando de ignorar esos pensamientos Eso ya había terminado y sabía perfectamente que no habría vuelta atrás...

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué estará pasando allá?

Sasuke miró a su acompañante interrogante, para luego dirigir su atención en la misma dirección que él. A lo lejos podía vislumbrarse un costado del hospital, al igual que a un grupo de personas dispersas y un montón de escombros regados por el suelo. A pesar de la distancia pudo reconocer una cabellera rosa que inmediatamente lo hizo tensarse. Hizo una mueca…lo último que deseaba era toparse con ella, y era lo primero que ocurría.

_-¡LARGO DE MI HOSPITAL SI NO QUIEREN QUE LOS SAQUE A PATADAS, SHANNARO!_

Solo ese grito bastó para hacerlos reaccionar de inmediato; La chica solo actuaba así cuando colmaban de sobremanera su paciencia, algo había sucedido... Con una rapidez impresionante se dirigieron al lugar, justo en el instante que una silueta emergía de la tierra y se situaba tras la espalda de la desprevenida medic-nin…

/

Iba caminando por los largos pasillos del hospital, concentrada totalmente en leer un expediente en particular. A pesar del gran flujo de enfermeras y shinobis que atestaban el lugar, esquivaba con gran maestría cualquier objeto o persona que se encontraba a su paso. Mantenía su atención fija en el historial que parecía crecer día con día, complicando cada vez más su labor…aun no podía creer que hubiesen más de cuatro diagnósticos distintos, y que ninguno lograse convencerla al cien por ciento.

Suspiró intentando releer el expediente, intenta una y otra vez encontrar algo que la ayudase a por fin encontrar la solución.

Sin darse cuenta y solo guiada por la inercia de la costumbre, ingresó a uno de los pasillos que dirigían al ala oeste. El sonido de sus zapatos hacían eco a medida que se iba adentrando para dirigirse al último cuarto de ese lugar, que a diferencia de otros días, estaba prácticamente desierto; eso le daba un aspecto más lúgubre y desolador.

-_para estar a portas de celebrar noche buena, este sitio se ve demasiado deprimente…-_pensó al mismo tiempo que centraba sus ojos en la luz que se colaba desde una de las puertas.

Esbozó una media sonrisa y cerró la carpeta amarilla, colocándola a su lado para evitar concentrarse en ella. Con lentitud se asomó para dar primeramente un breve sondeo del sitio, el cual como siempre, estaba en completo orden y limpieza. Después sus ojos se dirigieron a la pequeña que yacía recostada, como siempre en su camilla. Sus cortos cabellos castaños caían con gracia sobre sus hombros, ocultando levemente el color lechoso de su piel y el rosa de sus mejillas tan características de las pequeñas de seis años.

No pudo evitar reír por lo bajo al ver su lindo pijama celeste, el cual estaba adornado con motivos de pequeños y esponjosos ositos que cubría perfectamente su pequeño torso, mientras que sus piernas se mantenían abrigadas por unas blancas y gruesas sabanas que la protegían del frio del ambiente. La niña tenía su cabeza ladeada, centrando su mirada en el gran ventanal que llenaba de tenue luz su cuarto…luz que nunca llenaba sus ojos.

-Miyuki-chan…-llamó la mujer adentrándose al lugar. La pequeña volteó de inmediato buscando su voz, un tanto desorientada al principio-… ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?...-volvió a hablar provocando en la niña una amplia sonrisa al instante en que la reconoció

-…¡Onee-san…!

Haruno sonrió con ternura mientras se sentaba a su lado. Inmediatamente, de manera instintiva, las pequeñas manos de la niña comenzaron a buscar su rostro. Sakura se mantuvo inmóvil esperando a que sus dedos rozaran su mentón. Cuando eso ocurrió, la niña comenzó a deslizarlos sobre este para poder así recorrer cada rincón de su faz. Era la manera en que la pelirosa le había enseñado a "mirar" el mundo, para así alivianar su tristeza.

Los pequeños dedos recorrieron sus mejillas, su nariz y su frente, tratado de no perder detalle alguno de sus expresiones.

-Onee-san…-rió la pequeña sonriendo-…te estaba esperando…

Sakura posó su mano sobre la pequeña de la niña, la cual aún se mantenía acariciando su mejilla. Acarició su cabello mirando fijamente los ojos castaños que la miraban sin mirar-… lamento la tardanza, hoy ha habido mucho movimiento en el hospital y eso me quitó tiempo…

La pequeña negó levemente-…no, no importa Onee-san, lo importante es que viniste…

Antes de que la mujer pudiese responderle una voz hizo eco en el pasillo. No supo porqué, pero inmediatamente su oído se agudizó para intentar escuchar lo que decía.

Miyuki, al ver que la pelirosa no decía nada se inquietó-… ¿Sucede algo, Onee-san?

Sakura con delicadeza posó un dedo sobre sus labios-…shhh, solo dame un minuto…

La pequeña asintió y mantuvo silencio, escuchando también el eco de una voz, pero por más que lo intentase, tampoco podía entender que era lo que decía.

La medic-nin se inquietó sin saber el motivo. Sabía que algo estaba pasando; tenía que ir a ver de qué se trataba. Miró a la pequeña que mantenía los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose el labio, como conteniendo sus ganas de hablar; no puedo evitar reír por lo bajo ante eso. Esa niña realmente era muy inquieta y habladora…

-Miyuki-chan…-la niña alzó la cabeza buscando su voz-…necesito que me esperes un segundo, volveré enseguida…

Miyuki hizo un pequeño puchero-…p-pero acabas de llegar…

-lo sé pequeña pero…creo que me necesitan allá afuera…

La voz se hizo más y más fuerte, como si estuviese acercándose; eso terminó por inquietarla. Sakura acarició el rostro de la niña y besó su frente con dulzura en un intento por convencerla.

-te prometo que no tardo nada, y apenas regrese pasaré toda la tarde contigo haciendo lo que tú quieras…

Miyuki sonrió radiante-… ¿de verdad?

Sakura asintió-…de verdad…

-de acuerdo…

A penas recibió la afirmación la medic-nin se levantó rápidamente y salió de la habitación para dirigirse hasta el lugar en donde aún podían escucharse los gritos de ahora un par de mujeres que ella supo reconocer de inmediato.

Frunció el ceño al ver a tres hombres que observaban a sus compañeras con clara altanería y soberbia; parecía ser que en cualquier momento se lanzarían a atacarlas, pero sabía que ellas no se dejarían amedrentar así como así.

-¿Qué está sucediendo, Ino…Hinata?

Las aludidas voltearon a ver a la recién llegada, la cual no apartaba su mirada de quien se suponía, era el líder de aquel trío de shinobis que hacia un rato insistían con ingresar a esa ala específica del hospital.

-Frentezota, estos hombre vinieron por…

-ya lo sé Ino…-gruñó colocándose en medio de ambas kunoichis demostrando una postura desafiante-…pero ellos saben perfectamente que se irán con las manos vacías…

Uno de los hombres rió-…tenía razón jefe, es una fierecita…

El aludido torció una sonrisa y se acercó a la pelirosa; los jades le otorgaron una mirada cargada de frialdad e indiferencia, expresando toda la repulsión y la ira que l producía que estuviesen allí, insistiendo en lo mismo.

Una vez enfrente, tomó su barbilla obligándola a alzar el rostro-… ya me cansé de tus juegos bonita, cada vez que vengo me he tenido que ir de aquí sin esa mocosa, pero esta vez será diferente…me entregas a la niña ahora o…

-¡¿O qué?-escupió deshaciéndose del agarre de un manotazo. La ira era visible en sus ojos, estremeciendo a los otros dos hombres que inevitablemente comenzaron a temblar-… ¡¿Quién demonios te has creído en venir aquí, a MI hospital a amenazarme?

Hinata e Ino observaban la escena, atentas a cualquier movimiento que les alertase de que debían intervenir. Sabían que eso ocurriría en cualquier instante, ya sea para ayudar a su amiga a deshacerse de ellos o ayudarlos a ellos a evitar que la chica los matase a golpes.

Los oscuros ojos del hombre brillaron ante la rebeldía de la mujer. Admitía que su carácter le resultaba bastante divertido y atrayente. Sonrió de medio lado fingiendo coquetería-… ¿sabías que te ves bastante atractiva cuando te enojas?

Ino rodó los ojos e hizo un gesto simulando asco-…este tipejo es bipolar…-murmuró por la bajo mirándolo con fastidio

Sakura se mantuvo impávida-tus alabanzas no me alagan Ryosuke, creo habértelo dicho antes…-el hombre entrecerró los ojos-…no te lo volveré a repetir…lárgate de aquí, si no quieres tener problemas…

-ya te dije que de aquí no me moveré sin l-…

Un brutal golpe se estrelló en su rostro interrumpiendo sus palabras y mandándolo hasta una de las murallas lejanas, provocando que se destruyera por completo. Los dos hombres observaron con notorio temor como su jefe emergía de los escombros luego de unos segundos, para luego centrarse en la pelirosa que avanzaba con lentitud hasta su víctima.

-te lo advertí…-masculló iracunda; ya se había cansado de su insistencia absurda

-S-Sakura-san…e-espera…-dijo la Hyuga tratando de detener lo que podría ser una masacre segura.

-¡ESO FRENTEZOTA, ASÍ SE HACE!-chilló por otro lado Yamanaka con clara emoción, lanzando puñetazos al aire

El bullicio y el estruendo, provocó que tanto las enfermeras y doctores se agruparan en los diferentes pasillos que conectaban con el lugar. Vieron como la medic-nin se acercaba hasta el hombre el cual aun no lograba levantarse, por más que lo intentase. Sakura lo alzó desde sus ropas para luego lanzarlo hasta un árbol, todo ante la atónita mirada de los espectadores.

-te lo advertí…-gruñó-…te dije que te largaras de aquí, sino querías salir malherido…

Ryosuke escupió la sangre que se acumuló en su boca debido a los brutales golpes. Con ayuda del árbol comenzó a incorporarse sin dejar de observarla y maldiciendo por lo bajo su descuido.

-maldita zorra…-masculló sin apartar su mirada ocre de la mujer-… ¡Hideki! ¡Temaki! ¡Desháganse de ella!

Los dos hombres se observaron breves segundos, pero obedecieron de inmediato. Se lanzaron hacia la kunoichi atacándola por la espalda, confiados de su habilidad y velocidad. Con un rápido movimiento, la Haruno esquivó los ataques y se alejó de ambos shinobis de un salto mostrando y luciendo su agilidad.

-en serio que son patéticos…-De entre sus ropas sacó unas finas agujas-…pero hasta aquí llegan…- las lanzó directo a sus cuellos, con la intención de paralizarlos y acabar de una vez con toda la situación.

Hideki se deshizo de ellas lanzando una kunai que la chica atrapó sin dificultad alguna con sus dedos. Sonrió soberbia al mismo tiempo que le devolvía el arma con rapidez, hiriendo su brazo.

-es rápida…-masculló el hombre presionando su herida

-hn…y eso que ni siquiera me estoy esforzando…

Su imagen desapareció de pronto en una pantalla de humo, dándoles a entender que quien los había atacado todo ese tiempo había sido un simple clon.

-se acabo el juego…

Antes de que pudiesen reaccionar, Sakura apareció tras sus espaldas concentrando chakra en su puño impactándolo en el suelo, generando una gran grieta que se deslizaba rápidamente hasta sus pies; los hombres se vieron atrapados entre los grandes pedazos de tierra que se habían desprendido por brutal golpe, dejándolos completamente a su merced.

Una pantalla de polvo cubrió el lugar, provocando que los espectadores no pudiesen ver lo que sucedía con claridad. Apenas si podían vislumbrar una tenue y esbelta silueta que se deslizaba con lentitud por entremedio de la nube. La tierra comenzó a disiparse por la fuerte brisa, mostrando a los shinobis quejándose e intentando incorporarse con torpeza y dolor.

Haruno frunció el ceño-…no se los volveré a repetir…¡LARGO DE MI HOSPITAL SI NO QUIEREN QUE LOS SAQUE A PATADAS, SHANNARO!

Fuertes aplausos comenzaron a resonar a su alrededor a penas su grito colérico se desvaneció. Todos los que allí trabajaban, silbaban y gritaban palabras de apoyo hacia la pelirosa a la cual admiraban con devoción, por su gran entereza y valor, tanto en su trabajo como en el campo de batalla. Ese amor que profesaba día con día por el hospital, los hacía sentirse seguros, pues sabían que ella defendería con garras y dientes a cada uno de los que se encontrasen en su interior; realmente Haruno Sakura era una mujer digna de admiración y respeto…al igual que su gran maestra, la Hokage Tsunade-hime.

Ante toda la algarabía, nadie notó como los hombres intercambiaron miradas para luego esbozar una media sonrisa; cuando la ojijade reparó en ello se sintió desconcertada. En ese instante un escalofrío recorrió su espalda estremeciéndola casi por completo, paralizándola de manera casi agónica. Su cuerpo reacciono de manera lenta y pausada, como si en esos instantes el reloj hubiese disminuido su andar. Giró maldiciendo su descuido tratando a la vez, de idear alguna forma de contraatacar sin salir lastimada

-_¡mierda! ¡Me confié demasiado!-_se reprochó mil veces, tratando que sus manos se deslizaran lo antes posibles hasta una de sus armas

El destello de una kunai le alertó que ya era tarde para reaccionar, estaban por apuñalarla. Sus ojos se cerraron de manera instintiva al mismo tiempo que su brazo se antepuso a su rostro para protegerse del golpe…que nunca llegó…

-que táctica tan baja…-dijo una voz que la estremeció por completo-…dejar que otros arriesguen el pellejo para tú encargarte del trabajo sucio…-siseó el hombre apretando más el brazo de su contrincante-…eres un cobarde…

La kunoichi abrió los ojos con lentitud. Sus ojos inmediatamente, sin siquiera pensar, se dirigieron a la espalda de quien sería su salvador. Tragó con dificultad, sin asimilar por completo el hecho de que quien la estaba protegiendo era _él_…

-S-Sasuke…-su nombre escapó de manera involuntaria a través de un tenue susurro-… _¿q-qué…que está haciendo aquí?_

El Uchiha mantuvo su mirada clavada en el desfigurado rostro del hombre, el cual no podía apartar su mirada de los penetrantes ojos rojos que lo observaban con frialdad. Sasuke sujetaba sin mayor esfuerzo la mano en donde se encontraba el arma, sabía que aquel sujeto estaba aterrado con su sola presencia. Sonrió provocando que Ryosuke comenzase a temblar ante lo sádico de aquel gesto.

.¡Sakura-chan!-chilló una voz al lado de la chica, la cual estaba atenta a la situación-… ¿estás bien?

Haruno asintió sin apartar sus ojos de la espalda de su defensor, en donde el símbolo del clan Uchiha reposaba con claridad-…_soberbio presumido…-_pensó haciendo una ligera mueca de fastidio. Sabía a la perfección que esa sería otra anécdota de la aldea, protagonizada por el ególatra vengador.

Naruto observó primero a su amigo y luego a los otros dos hombres que se comenzaban a incorporar.

Ryosuke se deshizo del agarre y se alejó del Uchiha de un solo salto, tratando de recuperar la compostura-…esto no se queda así bonita…-gruñó centrándose en la ojijade, la cual simplemente lo escuchó atenta-…la próxima vez no tendrás a tus guardaespaldas para protegerte…

Sakura frunció el ceño ante su comentario. Al parecer el hombre se había olvidado que perfectamente le hubiese dado una paliza de no haber sido tan confianzuda-…yo no necesito a nadie que me proteja…-masculló apretando los puños iracunda-…¡AHORA LARGATE AQUÍ RYOSUKE!

El hombre desapareció en compañía de sus subordinados dejando a los tres shinobis observando el lugar en donde segundos antes se encontraba. Todos los que observaron la situación, comenzaron a retomar sus labores las cuales se habían retrasado bastante. Ino y Hinata se acercaron, tratando de no trastabillar con los escombros del muro y suelo que se encontraban deformando lo que alguna vez fue, un lindo jardín.

-S-Sakura-san, ¿e-está bien?

La ojijade asintió-…sí, no te preocupes Hinata-chan…

Hyuga suspiró-…que alivio…

Ino sin embargo se acercó hasta ella con otras intenciones. Sonrió de manera maliciosa, mientras se apoyaba sobre su hombro ante la desconfiada mirada de su amiga-¿Qué?...

Yamanaka negó levemente, fingiendo decepción-…de verdad, que mal te viste frente de marquesina…

La aludida entrecerró los ojos fulminándola con la mirada. Eso había sido un golpe muy bajo-…cállate puerca…

-¡ey, no te enfades conmigo!, no fui yo la que se las dio de súper heroína, se confió y casi le cortan el cuello…-Sakura enrojeció-… ¿Y sabes qué?, en vez de ponerte roja como tarada, deberías agradecerle a Sasuke-kun por salvarte esa Frentezota que tienes…

Un incómodo silencio se posó entre los presentes a penas la rubia dejó de hablar. A pesar de estar en terrenos amplios y abiertos, podía sentirse la tensión entre ambos, provocando que el aire se hiciese pesado y escaso.

Naruto carraspeó, en un intento fallido de ignorar la situación, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba hasta la Hyuga para abrazarla por la cintura, haciéndola sonrojar.

-¿N-Naruto-k-kun…?

-jeje, Hinata he venido a que me hagas el chequeo…

Los ojos perlas de la chica se abrieron atónitos-… ¿y-yo N-Naruto-k-kun?

-¡Por supuesto!...pero tú sabes a qué tipo de chequeo me refiero…-espetó de pronto guiñando un ojo utilizando un tono sensual, provocando que la Hyuga enrojeciera por completo

-¿q-qué cosas d-dices…N-Naruto-k-kun?

La mandíbula de Ino se desencajó por completo, sintiendo sus mejilla arder al escuchar semejante propuesta tan fuera de lugar. Frunció el ceño furiosa, haciéndose tronar los puños con gran crueldad…a falta de Sakura que lo pusiese en su lugar, siempre estaba Yamanaka.

-¡NARUTO, ERES UN PERVERTIDO!

Un sudor frío recorrió las sienes del kitsune quien con pasos lentos y temblorosos, comenzó a retroceder en un intento por escapar de la gran aura asesina de Ino-…p-pero, y-yo…n-no…jeje jeje…

Antes de que pudiese decir más, o pudiese escapar, la rubia lo sujetó del cuello de la chaqueta y comenzó a arrástralo hacia el interior del hospital, sin importar que trastabillara en el camino, sin dejar de vociferar a toda voz lo pervertido que era.

Hinata rió con nerviosismo y vergüenza ante la escena; sabía que su novio no se caracterizaba por ser muy ubicado, y eso siempre, le traía consecuencias.

Miró de reojo a la pareja que también observaba la situación con una ligera sonrisa de burla sobre sus labios. Hinata sonrió de manera casi imperceptible…habían cosas que nunca cambiarían.

-i-iré a a-ayudar a N-Naruto-kun…s-sumimasen…-se excusó mientras otorgaba una ligera reverencia para adentrarse hasta el hospital y correr por el pasillo donde la voz de Ino aun se escuchaba.

Ambos observaron como la fina silueta de la Hyuga se perdía por los pasillos, hasta que finalmente desapareció. Y nuevamente el silencio se apoderó del ambiente; ya ninguno contaba con la presencia de sus amigos que pudiese hacer de esa situación, algo un poco más llevadero. La tensión entre ambos shinobis era palpable y desesperante, pero ninguno se atrevía a romperlo ni a marcharse de allí.

Sakura agachó la cabeza para disimular el ligero sonrojo que se apoderaba de sus mejillas, al recordar las palabras de Ino. De verdad había sido una tonta al confiarse; de no haber sido así, quizás no estaría en esa situación tan incómoda y vergonzosa. Apretó los puños intentando liberar el creciente nerviosismo que sentía de alguna manera…jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que volvería a toparse con Sasuke Uchiha, al menos, no en circunstancias como esas.

Suspiró por lo bajo, sintiendo torpe e insegura. Todos sus intentos por mantenerse lejos de él, por no caer en la tentación de llamarle y corregir todo, habían sido totalmente en vano.

Tragó con dolor intentando buscar alguna excusa que la dejase escapar y evitar una situación más incómoda que esa. Aspiró aire disimuladamente y se dispuso a enfrentarle y fue allí que notó que sobre su brazo descansaba una herida. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente al ver que el hilillo de sangre que se deslizaba por su mano, ya había dejado un charco bastante considerable en el suelo.

-estas herido…

Sasuke observó la herida distraídamente. No había reparado en ella en lo absoluto-…no es nada…

Sakura se acercó hasta él con la intención de examinarlo con mayor cuidado. Al principio, Uchiha mostró resistencia a su contacto, pero luego dejó que la mujer hiciese su trabajo. La conocía, y sabía a la perfección que no lo dejaría en paz, hasta que le permitiese revisar la dichosa e incómoda herida. Sintió como sujetaba su mano delicadamente, tratando de no pasar a llevar la piel dañada para así evitarle dolor. Frunció el ceño al notar que era bastante profunda y que necesitaría un par de cosas para poder curarle, solo con su chakra no bastaría...

-déjame tratarla…

-ya te dije que no es nada…

Los ojos jades le entregaron una mirada severa que le hizo entender que no aceptaría un no por respuesta-…lo haré de todas formas…

Sasuke mantuvo la mirada en son de desafío, hasta que finalmente suspiró derrotado y asintiendo con levedad. La medic-nin no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa al recordar un par de escenas iguales a esa, al igual que tampoco pudo evitar sentir ese regocijo que se depositaba en su pecho, cada vez que ganaba uno de esos pequeños encuentros.

Negó con levedad, intentando distraerse de aquellos recuerdos; eso ya era cosa del pasado. Haciendo acopio de su indiferencia recién aprendida, sacó de entre sus ropas un pañuelo con el cual cubrió momentáneamente la herida-…sígueme…

Se adentraron al hospital para dirigirse a la pequeña oficina de la kunoichi. Uno de los doctores se acercó a preguntarle algunas cosas, a lo que ella respondió sin detenerse. Antes de que se marchara, le dio indicaciones de avisarle a la Hokage lo sucedido, a lo que el doctor asintió y se marchó rápidamente a realizar lo que se le había ordenado.

Caminaron uno junto al otro, entregándose disimuladas miradas, que ninguno notó hasta que llegaron al lugar. La kunoichi entró primero encendiendo la luz en el proceso e indicándole que se sentara.

Sasuke obedeció de mala gana, dejándose caer en la camilla que inevitablemente le trajo recuerdos, y no precisamente de chequeos. Sonrió de manera arrogante… vaya, esos sí que habían sido _muy buenos momentos_.

-lamento lo que sucedió…-dijo de pronto la tenue voz de la mujer sacándolo de sus pensamientos. La vio acarrear un pequeño mesón con todos los implementos que necesitaría para curar su herida y sentarse en un pequeño taburete que la dejaba a una altura ideal para trabajar sin problemas-…me tomó desprevenida…

-hn…-como siempre, esa seria toda su respuesta

Sasuke siguió con detenimiento cada movimiento que Sakura realizaba, desde como con delicadeza sacaba el trozo de tela que cubría su herida, hasta como deslizaba las tijeras que terminaron por cortar la manga de la camiseta negra que cubría sus perfectos brazos.

Nuevamente ella colocó su rostro serio y analítico, ese que solo aparecía cuando se encontraba trabajando o realizando su labor como medic-nin en alguna misión, dándole a entender que en esos momentos él solo era un paciente más.

Le hizo colocar el brazo encima de una bandeja de acero para comenzar a lavar la herida con agua destilada. Sasuke fruncía levemente el ceño debido al ardor que producía el contacto del agua con su piel, pero procuraba que ella no lo notase.

-tendré que colocar un par de puntos antes de poder curarte por completo…-nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta-…eso facilitará la cicatrización…

Sakura sacó una aguja y deslizó con habilidad el hilo quirúrgico. Comenzó su labor a sabiendas de que no había aplicado anestesia, pero sabía que con el dolor de la herida se podría disimular perfectamente la incomodidad de aquellos puntos.

Los minutos pasaron, hasta que finalmente terminó. Sus ojos se posaron en el Uchiha el cual la observaba con detenimiento y sin menor vergüenza; ante eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse, logrando que el aludido esbozara una media sonrisa cargara de arrogancia.

-b-bien…ahora voy a aplicar chakra y habremos terminado…-dijo en un susurro, aflorando su tan conocida timidez, sobre todo cuando él estaba cerca

Sus manos comenzaron a emanar chakra acercándose hasta su brazo, deslizándose lentamente por toda la zona afectada. Sasuke cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la agradable calidez que aquel era capaz de transmitir. Había olvidado cuanto disfrutaba esa sensación…

Solo pasaron unos segundos hasta que la herida cicatrizó casi por completo-…he terminado…

Uchiha abrió los ojos viendo como la medic-nin comenzaba a recoger todos los implementos que había utilizado y los colocaba sobre la bandeja llena de agua, la cual tenía un tono rojizo. Ella corrió el mesón para llevarse todo hasta a un pequeño lavabo y procedió a desinfectar y a lavar cada cosa, tratando de concentrarse solo en eso y no en la insistente mirada que prácticamente perforaba su nuca.

-ya puedes irte…-dijo en un susurro lo suficientemente alto para que él le oyese

No obtuvo respuesta. En cambio el sonido de los zapatos de Sasuke tocando el piso la hizo ponerse alerta; un sentimiento de tristeza la embargó por completo, tal como ella le había dicho, él se iría, y entonces volverían a tratarse como un par de extraños. Ese pensamiento logró que sus ojos se cristalizaran, otra vez…volver a el infierno que ella misma había buscado, de verdad le resultaba doloroso.

Sus pasos se hicieron escuchar, pero al contrario de lo que creía en un principio, no se dirigieron a la puerta.

Ella continuó con su labor, ignorando el hecho de que cada vez, el culpable de sus pocas horas de sueño estaba más y más cerca, maldiciendo por lo bajo aquellos sentimientos de emoción y ansiedad que hacían que su corazón comenzase a latir desbocadamente.

Su mano se deslizó hasta la llave del agua para cerrarla, sintiendo en ese instante como las manos del pelinegro se deslizaban desde sus hombros, recorriendo con lentitud sus brazos hasta dejarlos caer sobre la orilla del lavabo, aprisionándola como tantas otras veces lo había hecho.

Su respiración se agitó un poco, pero intentó calmarse, a pesar de que por dentro gritaba con desesperación. Pudo sentir como Sasuke acercaba su rostro hasta su cuello, rozando a penas su piel expuesta, provocando que se erizase. Sakura cerró los ojos sin poder evitar que un suspiro escapase de sus labios que no pasó desapercibido, causando una ligera risa de parte del vengador.

Ella frunció el ceño-…te dije que te fueras…-dijo en un intento de aparentar fortaleza

-sabes que no quieres eso, Sa-ku-ra…

La medic-nin volteó con lentitud para encarar la intensa mirada negruzca del Uchiha, la cual mostraba esa maldita arrogancia y autosuficiencia que a ella tanto le molestaba-… ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-hn…-Sasuke sonrió-…te conozco más de lo que crees…

Sakura desvió la mirada incómoda. Hizo el intento por liberarse de la situación, pero el mantuvo sus manos inmóviles, evitando cualquier vía de escape.

-déjame pasar…

-¿Por qué huyes?

-no digas tonterías…-nuevamente hizo el intento por huir, sin éxito alguno-…yo no tengo motivos para huir…

-pues tu actitud dice todo lo contrario…

Haruno bajó la mirada sin atreverse a enfrentarle. Sabía que tenía razón. Un resignado suspiro escapó de sus labios-… ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Sasuke guardó silencios por algunos minutos. Realmente no sabía qué responder…había actuado por mero instinto, ni siquiera sabía el por qué se encontraba en esos momentos actuando de esa manera.

-_si lo sabes…solo no te atreves a decirlo…-_susurró una voz interna que lo hizo reaccionar-…quiero que me expliques el por qué…

La medic-nin lo miró sin entender-… ¿el por qué de qué?

-el por qué terminaste conmigo…-respondió con su habitual careta de tranquilidad que la enervaba

-ya te di mi explicación aquella noche…

-sí, la diste…-dijo sin poder evitar que sus ceño se frunciese al ver como ella seguía en su intento absurdo de evadir el tema-…pero quiero que esta vez me lo digas a la cara…

Los ojos jades se abrieron con sorpresa ante su petición, al mismo tiempo que un ligero temblor se apoderó de su cuerpo. El solo hecho de pensar en repetir esas mismas palabras, las cuales recordaba con detalle…era realmente una tortura. Si había logrado "vomitarlas" en ese entonces, solo fue porque en ningún momento volteó a verle, no había tenido valor alguno para encararle...

-no tengo porqué hacerlo…-dijo denotando falsa seguridad, liberándose por fin de su agarre-…yo ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir…

-eso no es verdad…-La chica no respondió, en vez de eso se dirigió hasta el amplio ventanal que permitía que la poca luz de aquel día nublado, entrase al lugar-… ¿Por qué huyes? ¿A que le temes?

-yo no estoy huyendo de nada y mucho menos tengo miedo…-Sakura luego de algunos segundos frunció el ceño para encararlo-…además, no sé por qué te interesa tanto que te lo repita…al fin de cuentas, la primera vez bastó para que lo entendieras…

Uchiha suspiró con irritación-…no estamos hablando de eso…

-pues si no quieres que me refiera al tema, entonces lárgate de aquí y déjame en paz…-había claro resentimiento en sus palabras, pero aun así él siguió insistiendo

-sabes perfectamente que la culpable de eso fuiste tú…

La kunoichi le entregó una mirada atónita-… ¿Cómo dices?

-lo que oíste…sabes perfectamente que nada de esto hubiese ocurrido si no…

-¡no digas tonterías…!-le interrumpió abruptamente a la vez que se acercaba a él con rápidos pasos. Aquello había terminado por colmar su paciencia-…¡además si no lo recuerdas, yo no fui la única culpable de que todo se fuese a la mierda…!

-…-Sasuke guardó silencio sin despegar su mirada de sus ojos. Podía ver la ira y la tristeza entremezclándose en ella

Sakura inspiró tratando de calmarse; de nada servía alterarse, mucho menos por algo que según su parecer, no tenía remedio-…es cierto, puede que haya sido yo quien decidió terminar, pero ambos sabemos que era algo que tenía que suceder más temprano que tarde...-Uchiha continuó en silencio, escuchándola con atención animándola a continuar-…aunque no por eso tenias que meterte con la primera que se te cruzara por la calle a las pocas horas…

Esa acusación caló hondo en su orgullo. Frunció el ceño y casi de manera inconsciente dejó a entrever más su frustración-… ¿y que querías que hiciera? ¿Que actuara como el idiota de Naruto, llorando en los rincones?...-Y fue luego de esas palabras, que una necesidad por lastimarla se apoderó de sí-… Ni que fueses tan importante…

El dolor en su mirada no se hizo esperar. Unas traviesas lágrimas inundaron sus ojos al mismo tiempo que ella mordía su labio, en un intento de ahogar sus sollozos. Volteó para evitar que el viese su reacción, parpadeando a cada instante para tratar de contener las lagrimas que escocían más de lo habitual.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio, maldiciendo su estúpida reacción. No podía entender esa maldita necesidad de dañar cuando se veía arrinconado. Un suspiro ahogado escapó de sus labios tratando de animarse a avanzar hasta ella. Cuando por fin su pie derecho hizo el ademan de reaccionar, la chica habló…

-…no te entiendo…si realmente no fuese tan importante como dices, no estarías aquí exigiéndome explicaciones que ya te di…

-si lo hago es porque siento que no fuiste sincera conmigo…

-¿En serio crees que no fui sincera?...Sasuke, esa noche te dije tal y como me sentía…-su voz se volvió un susurro apenas audible-…y también te deje en claro que no termine porque hubiese dejado de amarte…

Uchiha relajó sus facciones, regresando a su máscara de tranquilidad e indiferencia. Por su mente, regresó la pregunta que tantas veces le había quitado el sueño-… ¿y ahora?

-¿ahora qué?

-¿has dejado de amarme…?

Sakura le otorgó una mirada desconcertada; la había tomado desprevenida-…de verdad que tu actitud me confunde…el Sasuke que yo conozco no hubiese actuado de esta manera…al contrario, a él no le interesa en lo más mínimo los sentimientos de los demás…-nuevamente sintió sus ojos escocer-…y mucho menos los míos…

El silencio inundó la habitación por completo, dejando escuchar solo el tictac del reloj. Sasuke se pasó una mano por encima de los cabellos gruñendo por lo bajo, intentando mantener a raya la intensa rabia que comenzaba a invadirle. Miró a la pelirosa que otra vez hacia el intento de ignorarlo por completo, fingiendo observar lo que ocurría tras el amplio ventanal. Decidido se acercó a ella, dando verdaderas zancadas. La sujetó de los brazos con brusquedad, pero la chica se mantuvo altiva e incluso desafiante.

-Dímelo Sakura…dime que no me amas y te aseguro que nunca más me cruzaré en tu camino…

Los labios de la chica comenzaron a moverse, intentando de modular lo que él le estaba exigiendo. Era lo mejor, no podían estar juntos-…y-yo…

La puerta se abrió de golpe dando paso a la imagen de una de las enfermeras, pero a pesar de eso Sasuke no se separó de ella. La recién les entregó una tímida mirada, comprendiendo que había entrado en mal momento.

-S-sumimasen Sakura-san, pero Hokage-sama la busca…

La medic-nin asintió-…voy de inmediato…

Con sutileza se deshizo de su agarre. Sus miradas se mantuvieron fijas en el otro por breves segundos, intentando expresarse mudamente lo que en esos momentos sentían. Los labios de la mujer modularon un silencioso "_lo siento_" para luego pasar por su lado sin mirarle, saliendo de la consulta dejando a la enfermera atrás.

La mujer observó al pelinegro con tristeza…a pesar de que el gran Sasuke Uchiha era conocido por su frialdad, en esos instantes transmitía todo lo contrario.

-con permiso…-se disculpó con respeto y salió del lugar, cerrando la puerta tras su espalda, dejándolo inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Luego de varios minutos sus piernas reaccionaron. Manteniendo su rostro sin emoción, su altivez y orgullo, salió de la pequeña oficina, convencido que ya no había vuelta atrás…y por ende…

Tendría que continuar con su vida, tal como lo había hecho durante esos largos meses…

/

Biiien aquiii termina un capi…

Que les pareció?

Ojala y de todo corazón, haya sido de su agrado :)

De antemano agradezco el tiempo que se dan de leer y comentar mis historias…cada vez que leo alguno de sus comentarios me hacen verdaderamente feliz y me inspiran para continuar y esforzarme aún más :D

Ahora, sin mas que decir…

Les dejo un beso gigante a cada una ^^ y pasen una excelente semana…a por cierto, puede de mañana o pasado, suba la conti de este fic…

Ahora si…

Se despide atenta y afectuosamente

_NinfaOscura_


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo más Importante**

-Diálogos

-_Pensamientos_

_-Flash back—_

Como siempre, está demás decir que Naruto no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes ¬.¬, de haber sido así, el sasusaku y el naruhina serian el pilar del manga XD jajaa…yap…y bueno, esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro, solo por mero espíritu creativo :)

Sin más que decir…espero disfruten la lectura… ^_^

/

Observaba como los labios de la mujer se movían con rapidez, pero ella no percibía ningún sonido salir de ellos. Fingía atención, asintiendo en los momentos en los que ella creyó eran pertinentes, o esbozaba algún monosílabo cuando su maestra estaba por descubrir su falta de interés.

Finalmente todo acabó. Tsunade se marchó luego de una larguísima reprimenda por su falta de cuidado con las instalaciones del lugar y dejándole claro que tendría que pagar por los daños.

Se dirigió hasta su oficina de manera ausente, sin mirar nada ni a nadie, sintiendo de vez en cuando, como sus hombros chocaban con algunos doctores y enfermeras… pero aún así continuó su camino.

Vislumbro la puerta de su consulta abierta…eso solo indicaba que él se había marchado.

Ingresó con lentitud, mirando los alrededores que estaban más oscuros por la falta de luz. La puerta se cerró tras su espalda y colocó el seguro para luego apoyarse sobre la madera; lentamente su cuerpo se deslizó hasta el suelo, dejándola de rodillas. Su larga cabellera cubría por completo su rostro ocultando las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer con crueldad hasta la cerámica.

Un fuerte sollozo escapó de sus labios al mismo tiempo que su puño se estampaba en el suelo. Eso solo consiguió que su llanto se intensificase, al igual que la rabia que sentía hacia Sasuke y sobre todo, hacia sí misma.

Sabía que no había huido, sabía que no había sido cobarde en ningún sentido…porque había hecho de todo porque la relación resultase. Guardaba silencio, no exigía nada, procuraba que él fuese feliz, pero… ¿Dónde quedaba ella? ¿Dónde quedaban sus anhelos, sus deseos…sus emociones?

En el día sentía que había una desconexión total…eran simplemente un par de extraños que compartían un desayuno, luego un trecho breve en donde cada quien se dirigía a realizar sus respectivas actividades; pero en la noche era diferente…en la intimidad parecía que se complementaban a la perfección. Sus suspiros, sus susurros, sus movimientos, sus orgasmos… ¡todo!, todo estaba perfectamente sincronizado y cargado de una pasión desmedida.

Pero una relación no se basa solo en sexo, tampoco se basa en la única comodidad de uno de sus integrantes; y fue eso lo que terminó por deteriorar lo poco que habían construido como base. Ellos no eran una pareja en lo absoluto…solo eran dos personas que compartían una misma casa, una misma habitación y una misma atracción sexual, pero no así emocional…

La pelirosa alzó la mirada hacia el reloj, en un intento por distraerse. Ya eran las cinco de la tarde. Inmediatamente la imagen de la pequeña Miyuki apareció en su mente; le había prometido que regresaría pronto, pero ya de ello habían pasado cuatro horas.

Con dificultad se levantó y se dirigió hasta el lavabo. Abrió la llave y llenó sus manos con agua para lavar su rostro; se restregó con fuerza una, dos, tres veces hasta que encontró que era suficiente. Cerró la llave y soltó un suspiro en el proceso concentrándose en las gotas que caían desde su cabello hasta el desagüe.

Tanteó hasta encontrar la toalla para secarse las manos, todo en un acto mecánico. Pero tenía que reponerse…tenía que darse ánimos, tenía que como siempre, fingir una sonrisa y demostrar al mundo que nada pasaba…

Esa había sido su tarea en esos largos meses de soledad…y admitía que a pesar de que muchos sabían de la plasticidad de sus sonrisas, era una estrategia que le resultaba de maravilla…

Con lentitud se dirigió hasta su escritorio y sacó un pequeño paquete de color rosa, adornado con gran listón de tonos dorados. Lo acarició con cariño para luego encaminarse hasta la habitación de la niña. Esta vez procurando prestar atención al camino y mantener su mente centrada en las actividades que realizaría con ella…al fin de cuentas, aquel día era Noche Buena y a ellas solo les quedaba la compañía de la otra…

/

-¡Katon, Housenka no Jutsu!

Múltiples bolas de fuego salieron disparadas de su boca para impactarse en uno de los blancos que había preparado previamente. De inmediato concentró gran cantidad de chakra en su mano, quebrando el silencio del bosque con un intenso triar de aves.

Sus ojos teñidos de rojo se dirigieron al último blanco y corrió hacia él, sintiendo la energía de su chidori al momento de impactarse con el gigantesco muro de rocas. Su mano se quedó estática semi enterrada entre las piedras…esa había sido su última gota de chakra…estaba agotado.

Sacó su mano y la observó con detenimiento. Tenía ligeras quemaduras cubriendo su piel acompañadas con varios cortes en diferentes puntos de sus brazos causándole un leve ardor que no conseguía distraerlo de sus preocupaciones.

Soltó un suspiro-…_mierda Sakura… ¿Qué demonios me has hecho…?_-se cuestionó ignorando a quien en esos momentos lo observaba

-sabia que te encontraría aquí, teme…-Sasuke ladeó el rostro para mirar al recién llegado, el cual le sonreía con levedad

-¿Qué haces aquí, dobe? Creí que pasarías el resto del día con Hyuga…

-se presentaron algunos imprevistos en el hospital, pero la recogeré dentro de un par de horas…-Uchiha asintió en silencio, mientras se dejaba caer en una roca cercana. El rubio lo observó por algunos segundos, antes de animarse a hablar-… ¿oye, esto… sucedió algo con Sakura-chan?

-no…-la respuesta fue instantánea, lo que le dio a entender todo lo contrario

-jejeje, bueno yo lo digo porque no te realizaste el chequeo y supuse que Sakura-chan curaría la herida que tenias en el brazo dattebayo…

-…

Naruto suspiró al ver la falta de interés de su amigo. Solo deseaba ayudarlo, pero como siempre, él no se lo permitía-… ¿no te apetece ir al Ichiraku's?

El pelinegro le entregó una breve mirada asintiendo luego de algunos segundos. Admitía que necesitaba aunque fuese por unos minutos, la compañía de alguien…solo para no volver a pensar en aquello que lo estaba atormentando.

-¡genial Dattebayo! ¡RAAAMEEEN ALLA VOOOY!

Sasuke rodó los ojos con cansancio, mientras su amiga saltaba y coreaba de felicidad; de verdad que estaba entrando a pensar en llevarlo a algún lugar para tratar esa absurda obsesión que tenia por el ramen.

-¿Qué esperas teme? ¡El ramen aguarda…!

-hn…dobe…

Se encaminaron hacia el pequeño local, intentando a la vez no chocar con los presurosos transeúntes que iban y venían aun en sus compras de último minuto. Uchiha ignoraba por completo lo que su amigo le platicaba con tanta alegría, pero sabía perfectamente que éste ni cuenta se daba. Porque siempre era igual, Naruto hablaba de sus exageradas hazañas, mientras que él no hacia ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por darle a entender que lo estaba oyendo... siempre serio, siempre indiferente, siempre ausente de lo que pasaba en su entorno…Así era el ex vengador y ex convicto, Sasuke Uchiha.

Llegaron hasta su destino con mucho esfuerzo, debido al gran barullo que había en las calles; era verdaderamente endemoniado.

-¡Viejo, Ramen!-grito el rubio apenas habían ingresado al lugar

El hombre le sonrió a los recién llegados-…por supuesto Naruto…

Se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios y esperaron en silencio a que le entregasen la comida.

-aquí tienen…-dijo el hombre colocando los platos enfrente de cada uno-… disfrútenlo…

-¡itadakimasu!...-chilló el chico para comenzar a devorar su ramen con placer ignorando al pelinegro por completo

Sasuke lo observó con aburrimiento para luego centrarse en el asiento vacío que se encontraba a su lado. Inconscientemente la imagen de la pelirosa se apoderó de su mente; la vio fruncir el ceño ante la salvajada manera de comer del rubio, a la vez que lo regañaba por su tan desequilibrada dieta, para finalizar con su tan típico _"¡Naru-baka!" _mientras le otorgaba una sonrisa cansada y resignada.

Volvió su atención en su plato humeante, ignorando la inquisidora mirada del Uzumaki que desde hacía un rato se encontraba observándolo. Dio un largo sorbo a sus fideos sin despegar su mirada del Uchiha que comía con falsa tranquilidad.

-¿pasaras estas fiestas solo, teme…?-dijo en un intento por abordar el tema que le interesaba

-sí…

-¡aayyy que aburridos son dattebayo!

Sasuke arqueó una ceja-… ¿Por qué hablas en plural?

-¡Porque Sakura-chan también pasará las fiestas sola…!-se cruzó de brazos fingiendo indignación-…y más encima trabajando…

No recibió alguna respuesta de interés por parte de su amigo; él simplemente continuó comiendo. Naruto frunció el ceño; no estaba consiguiendo nada yéndose por las ramas.

Suspiró largamente-…eres un baaaakaaaa orgulloso…-Uchiha le entregó una mirada irritada-… no me mires así, sabes que estoy diciendo la verdad 'ttebayo…

-cállate usuratokanchi…

-yo no entiendo, si la extrañas tanto ¿Por qué no vas y le pides que regrese contigo…?

El vengador se encogió de hombros, mostrando desinterés en el tema-…eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo…

-creo que cometiste un error en dejarla ir, al fin de cuentas te hacia estar de "buen humor"…-dijo con sorna, mientras que sus dedos resaltaban las comillas-… y aquí entre nos, es la única que puede soportar tu temperamentito endemoniado 'ttebayo…

Sasuke suspiró pesado-… ¿Qué te hace pensar que fui yo quien terminó con ella?

El rubio parpadeó mirándolo como si la respuesta fuese muy obvia-…pues porque eres un teme…-hizo una pausa esperando alguna reacción del pelinegro, la cual nunca llegó. Eso lo animó a continuar-…y es imposible que Sakura-chan te hubiese pateado, te amaba demasiado como para hacerlo…-sonrió ante eso-…aunque solo el hecho de pensarlo, me resulta muy gracioso…

-dobe…-gruñó irritado ante la poca seriedad que el Uzumaki le estaba otorgando al asunto; era por ese motivo, que nunca deseaba hablar con él

-pero hablando en serio…-Naruto se cruzó nuevamente de brazos, alzando el rostro pensativo y con los palillos en la boca-… no es cuestionable pensar que fuiste tú quien la dejó…

-¿Por qué?

El rubio lo observó fingiendo sorpresa-…creí que no te interesaba el tema…

-solo responde a la puta pregunta…-la irritabilidad en su voz era palpable; eso solo consiguió divertir más a su acompañante, quien esbozaba una de sus amplias sonrisas zorrunas cargadas de burla

Naruto hizo el ademán de hablar, pero alguien se le adelantó-…creo que yo podría responderte…

Ambos shinobis observaron en dirección de donde provenía la voz. Una cortina de humo se hizo presente, dándole pasó a un hombre de cabellos platas, cuyo rostro se escondía tras una máscara.

-¡Yoh!...-saludó levantando su mano en son de saludo

-¡Kakashi-sensei!...-el rubio sonrió con alegría al verle, había pasado bastante tiempo-… ¿Cuándo llegó de su misión?

-¡nah!, hace algunas horas…-respondió mientras se sentaba en uno de los taburetes y hacia un leve gesto para ordenar un plato-…pero ahora volviendo al tema de Sasuke y Sakura…

-¿desde cuándo estabas escuchando la conversación?-cuestionó el Uchiha con molestia, interrumpiéndole; entre menos personas opinasen, mejor…

-desde hace unos minutos…y creo que llegué en el momento preciso, si Naruto hubiese tratado el tema, de seguro que lo mandas a pasar las fiestas al hospital…

-jejeje, tengo que admitir que yo temía lo mismo 'ttebayo…

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos; estaba incomodo, molesto, irritado…estaba al límite de la furia. En verdad no quería que nadie más se metiese en ese asunto, y si lo había "intentado" tratar con el dobe de su amigo, había sido solo por…

-_porque te importa…-_nuevamente esa molesta voz le estaba restregando la verdad. Suspiró. Ya estaba agotado que hasta su propia mente lo traicionase.

Kakashi carraspeó para llamar su atención-…te diré el porqué todos creen que fuiste tú quien terminó con Sakura…-el chico guardó silencio-…es porque para todo el mundo era obvio que tú no la _amabas…_

Sasuke frunció ligeramente el ceño-… _¿y que saben ellos…? _–otra vez esa voz torturándole, aunque tenía razón… ¿Qué sabían ellos de lo que él sentía por la kunoichi?

Naruto asintió dándole todo el apoyo a su ex sensei-…es cierto, siempre la tratabas como si fuese una extraña; eras indiferente, irascible, incluso hiriente cuando hablabas con ella…de no haber sido porque Ino te vio salir de la casa de Sakura-chan en plena madrugada, nadie se hubiese enterado que estaban juntos…

El Uchiha desvió la mirada a su plato, ahora frío. Estaba escuchando las mismas palabras que la chica había utilizado aquella noche.

-muchos piensan que solo fue una entretención más en tu vida…-continuó el peli plateado observando distraídamente el techo con su único ojo visible-…incluso no entendían como Sakura podía estar con _alguien como tú_…-esas últimas palabras calaron hondo en su pecho-…a sabiendas que había, o más bien que hay, tantos hombres que le ofrecen cielo, mar y tierra, solo por verla sonreír…

Un sabor amargo se apoderó de su boca cuando digirió esas palabras. Esbozó una sonrisa torcida, tratando de fingir diversión ante lo que oía; pero él era Sasuke, el inquebrantable Uchiha-…entonces si es así, ¿Por qué insisten en que regrese con Sakura…?

Naruto y Kakashi intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron para responder al unísono-… porque ambos sabemos que la amas…

El pelinegro los miró por largos segundos para finalmente suspirar…

Tenía la ligera impresión que tendría una larga…muy larga conversación…

/

Sus ojos escudriñaron el lugar con rapidez, asegurándose de la soledad de los pasillos. Unos pasos hicieron eco a lo lejos, pero tan rápido como se escucharon, desaparecieron, dándole a entender que podía salir de su escondite.

Abrió la puerta de manera lenta, evitando emitir algún sonido que fuese llamativo. Antes de cerrarla, observó al hombre que yacía inconsciente tras ella y sonrió triunfal…aquello había sido más fácil de lo que había imaginado.

Se acomodó mejor la chaqueta y la bandada en su frente, en donde el símbolo de la hoja relucía con imponencia; si todo salía bien, esa noche por fin mataría a esa mocosa al mismo tiempo que se desharía de la mujer que tantos problemas le había causado en ese tiempo.

-_es una lástima, que siendo tan bonita sea tan entrometida…-_pensaba mientras se encaminaba por los oscuros pasillos, procurando mantener oculto su rostro tras sus flequillos.

Esa Nochebuena seria inolvidable para la Aldea de la Hoja…de eso, él se iba a encargar personalmente…

Caminó hasta el pasillo del ala oeste, evitando llamar la atención de los funcionarios y pacientes del lugar. Había conseguido su cometido… él simplemente era un shinobi más de los que en esos momentos se hallaban vigilando todo el perímetro, asegurándose que nadie irrumpiese la futura tranquilidad de la fiesta que estaba próxima a comenzar.

Llegó hasta su destino y sonrió al darse cuenta que no había nadie que vigilase los alrededores. Parecía que todo estaba a favor de que cumpliese con su cometido.

Se adentró en la oscuridad del pasillo, sin que nadie reparase de aquello. Caminó en silencio, siendo sus pasos como los de un verdadera fiera a punto de cazar a su presa. Sigiloso y paciente…

Luego de un largo trecho, una tenue luz proveniente del fondo le indicó que ya estaba cerca.

-_esta vez no va a haber nadie que te defienda bonita…_

Una fuerte y alegre risa de niña llegó hasta sus oídos, irritándole. Esa chiquilla sabia muchas cosas de las cuales no podían arriesgarse a que se supieran, y era por eso, que esta vez se encargaría de acallarla para siempre…incluso, si eso significaba perder la vida en el intento.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, se apegó a la pared cercana a la puerta para escuchar atentamente lo que allí sucedía. Tenía que ser cauto… y asegurarse de que no habría nada que arruinase sus planes.

En el interior la niña seguía riendo y cantando, mientras que chocaba sus palmas con las de la medic-nin, la cual le acompañaba en su cantar. Ambas comenzaron a reír al darse cuenta que la pelirosa decías rimas distintas, hasta que finalmente desistieron de aquel juego.

-¡¿Que hacemos ahora Onee-san?

Sakura colocó un dedo en su mentón meditabunda-…pues… ¿Quieres que te termine de contar la historia de la otra noche?

Una amplia sonrisa adornó los labios de la pequeña, que comenzó a aplaudir y a dar ligeros saltitos en la cama emocionada-…¡haaaaiii!

La kunoichi asintió y acomodó a la pequeña entre sus brazos, cubriéndolas a ambas con las mantas debido a que el frio comenzaba a sentirse en la habitación, a pesar de que las ventanas permanecían cerradas.

Sakura comenzó a narrar la historia, riendo al ver las emocionadas reacciones de la pequeña, la cual parecía estar bastante absorta imaginando cada hecho que describía.

-¿y-y que pasó Onee-san?

-bueno, tal y como le había prometido a su pequeña hermana, el valiente príncipe llevó de vuelta a su amigo y soldado hasta sus tierras…

-¿pero la reina perdonó sus fechorías…?

Sakura rió al recordar esa escena; Tsunade había estado al borde de un intento de homicidio. De no haber sido porque Naruto y ella intervinieron, Sasuke de seguro que estaría muerto y enterrado en quien sabe donde-…la reina podía ser una mujer muy gruñona, pero hay que destacar que sentía gran amor hacia su pueblo. Y sí, a pesar de su traición, ella lo perdonó, ya que tanto él como el príncipe, lucharon porque aquel malvado mago no destruyera lo que tanto amaba…

-jejeje, realmente la reina era una mujer muy bondadosa ¿no, Onee-san…?

La pelirosa forzó una carcajada. Si la pequeña realmente supiese de quien estaba hablando, no diría tan convencida aquellas palabras.

-¿y qué pasó con la princesa…? ¿Se quedó con el soldado, verdad…?

Esa pregunta borró su sonrisa por completo. Sabía que eso era lo que más ilusión le hacía; saber que como en todo cuento de hadas, la princesa perdidamente enamorada, se quedaría con su amado. Suspiró con tristeza, sin poder evitar pensar en él…

-sí…-susurró-…ella se casó con su amado soldado…-la niña sonrió ampliamente-…se casaron y tuvieron muchos, muchos hijos…

-¿y fueron felices para siempre?

Haruno entristeció-…sí Miyuki-chan… ellos fueron felices para siempre…

La niña ante eso comenzó a aplaudir-…¡Onee-san, eres la mejor contadora de historias de toooooodaaaas las aldeeeaaas del mundo!...-expresó utilizando sus manos para graficar sus palabras

Sakura rió ante la ternura de la pequeña y la abrazó con fuerza, provocándole una dulce y melodiosa risa. De pronto, unos fuertes aplausos provenientes desde la puerta las silenciaron por completo, al mismo tiempo que un sentimiento de alerta se apoderó de la mujer.

-pero qué bonito cuento, aunque con un final muy cursi…

La medic-nin frunció el ceño observando la oscuridad del pasillo. Sacó de entre sus ropas una kunai posicionándose delante de la pequeña, la cual se aferró fuertemente a sus ropas…ambas había reconocido la voz de aquel sujeto.

-¡Muéstrate Ryosuke!

El hombre no tardó en obedecer, adentrándose a la habitación sin dejar de aplaudir y esbozando una sínica sonrisa. Haruno escudriñó sus ropas con desconcierto, maldiciendo la incompetencia de aquellos que se suponían, debían estar alertas…

-Onee-san…-llamó la pequeña apegándose más a ella, agradeciendo internamente no poder ver al sujeto que amenazaba su vida

-tranquila Miyuki-chan, no dejare que te haga daño…

La pequeña asintió convencida ante las seguras palabras de su hermana mayor. Sabía a la perfección que podía confiar en ella.

Sakura se tensó al ver que el hombre daba un paso hacia el frente; no deseaba alejarse de Miyuki, pero si la situación lo ameritaba, tendría que actuar.

Lanzó la kunai, provocando una herida en la mano del hombre quien no mostro seña alguna de reaccionar-…no te acerques, sabes perfectamente de lo que soy capaz…

Ryosuke sonrió de manera extraña, atemorizándola. Había algo detrás de ella, que no sabía interpretar, pero que le aseguraba que algo malo ocurriría…

-mi misión era deshacerme de esa chiquilla…-dio otro paso, provocando que la mujer se colocase en modo de ataque-…era algo sencillo, al fin de cuentas sus padres están muy lejos de llegar a esta aldea lo que significaba que estaría sola e indefensa…- su ceño se frunció cargado de cólera, dejando a entrever el odio y la frustración que sentía hacia ella-…pero tenias que aparecer tú para cagar todos mis planes…

La kunoichi sintió como la pequeña se aferraba más a su cuerpo, aumentando su seguridad; no iba a permitir que nadie la lastimase…era una promesa-…Miyuki es solo una niña, ¿Qué razón tienes para querer matarla?

-sabe muchas cosas que no debiera…

-la culpa fue tuya por haber hablado de más, aún así, ella muy pequeña como para entender los retorcidos planes de un grupo de dementes… además estoy más que segura que ni las recuerda…

Ryosuke volvió a sonreír-…aun así, no quiero arriesgar el triunfo de mi jefe…-con lentitud su mano se dirigió hasta uno de sus bolsillos, sacando una granada.

Sakura sintió que su corazón se paralizaba al entender sus intensiones; el quería…-¡Detente Ryosuke!

El hombre no mostró emoción, se mostraba totalmente decidido-…así es la vida de un shinobi, mi querida Sakura…-antes de que la mujer pudiese reaccionar, sacó el anillo que mantenía inactiva la bomba y la dejó caer, sin apartar la mirada de ella

Sus pupilas se dilataron a una velocidad abismante al ver como el objeto que se encontraba en la ensangrentada mano de su contrincante caía firmando su sentencia de muerte. En aquellos momentos, los segundos se hicieron eternos al igual que sus movimientos, parecía ser que todo lo que sucedía solo era un filme pasado en cámara lenta.

Pudo ver con atención cuando la granada se estrelló contra el piso y fue en esos instantes en que todo recobró velocidad. Su cuerpo inmediatamente rodeó a la pequeña que yacía su lado; la aferró a su pecho y cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

Solo fue consciente de un fuerte estruendo que se dejaba escuchar por toda la aldea y estremecía por completo el pequeño hospital, luego de eso… solo silencio...

/

El movimiento se había apaciguado bastante. Eran contadas las personas que ahora se desplazaban con calma por las calles dirigiéndose hasta sus casas luego de un agitadísimo día de ventas.

El frio se colaba a través de las gruesas ropas, dando a suponer que en cualquier instante nevaría. Naruto sopló sus manos un par de veces para luego comenzar a frotarlas con intensidad, causando una ligera calidez. Repitió el proceso un par de veces más, sintiendo que los escalofríos de su espaldas se hacían cada vez más insistentes.

-¡uy…! ¡Hace mucho frio 'ttebayo!...-le entregó una breve mirada a su acompañante, el cual parecía ser inmune-…_claro, un cubo de hielo no puede sentir frio…_

Sasuke reparó en su mirada, la cual le devolvió con irritación-… ¿Qué?

-nada...solo trataba de descubrir cómo puedes mantenerte tan tranquilo con este frío endemoniado…

-hn…-el pelinegro esbozó una sonrisa arrogante-…entrenando con Orochimaru me tuve que enfrentar a temperaturas iguales o peores a estas…

-¡es inhumano 'ttebayo! Ahora veo porque quedaste más teme de lo que eras antes de marcharte…-Uchiha le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, siempre le irritaba cuando por ABC motivo, le sacaban esa etapa de su vida en cara-…¡Itte!

-cállate usuratokanchi…

El ojiazul continuó sobándose la zona golpeada mirándolo ofendido-…bien, pero no lo hago porque me hayas golpeado dattebayo…-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, sonriendo con sorna-…lo hago porque hoy es Nochebuena y no quiero llegar en malas condiciones para mi cita con Hinata-chan…

-compadezco a Hyuga…debe ser una tortura tener que soportarte todo el tiempo…dobe…

Naruto frunció el ceño, sintiendo como esa habitual vena que se asomaba cada vez que algo le molestaba, comenzaba a palpitar-…bueno, ahora sabes lo que sentía cuando te veía con Sakura-chan, t-e-m-e…

Se enfrascaron en una furiosa guerra de miradas, en donde los rayos y centellas volaban a destajo, hasta que se cansaron. Dejaron escapar un suspiro al unísono para luego continuar su camino, en completo silencio.

Llegaron hasta una de las intersecciones, en donde estaban claros que sus caminos se separarían. Ambos se detuvieron instintivamente en medio, observando el camino que el Uchiha debía tomar para retornar a su hogar…se veía oscuro, sombrío y muy solitario; como gran parte de su vida.

-aun estas a tiempo teme…

-no seas insistente Naruto…

-¡¿Es que acaso nada de lo que Kakashi-sensei y yo dijimos fue suficiente para convencerte, 'ttebayo?

-no…no lo fue, así que déjame en paz…

Naruto hizo una mueca-…está bien, pero quiero que grafiques lo siguiente…-se acercó hasta su amigo, el cual le entregó una mirada desconfiada-…estos caminos son tus posibles futuros, fíjate bien…-Uzumaki apuntó en dirección al hospital, sujetando uno de sus hombros dándole un aire dramático al asunto-…por allá, está la oportunidad de ser feliz, de tener una familia y una vida llena de luz junto a una maravillosa mujer, que no haría nada más que desvivirse por ti…-dirigió su dedo hacia el otro camino, obligándolo a mirar con un brusco movimiento-…allá solo te espera la soledad y la amargura que te estará carcomiendo día con día…y cada vez que veas a Sakura-chan pasar con sus hijos y su esposo, tú te preguntarás _"¡¿Por qué Kamy-sama…? ¡¿Por qué fui tan teme y deje que ella se fuese de mi lado? Buuu-buuu..."_

Sasuke le entregó una mirada neutra, a pesar de su creciente malhumor debido a toda esa parafernalia-…he de decir que no te he dado mucho crédito usuratokanchi…-el rubio alzó la barbilla orgulloso; estaba seguro que lo había convencido-…eres más estúpido de lo que creía…

El kitsune inmediatamente lo fulminó con los ojos-…ja-ja que gracioso, no sabía que tenias faceta de comediante…

Uchiha se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto; admitía que había sido divertido ver el desconcierto de su amigo-…no la tengo, solo estoy diciendo la verdad…

-Teeemeeee…-gruñó

-hn…ya está bien dobe, tienes que irte o llegaras tarde…-volteó y emprendió camino hacia su casa levantando su mano en un vago gesto de despedida; lo único que quería era marcharse de allí

-Sasuke espera…-el pelinegro continuó su camino, ignorándolo por completo. Abrió la boca en un intento por detenerlo, pero un fuerte estruendo removió completamente los alrededores.

Ambos shinobis intercambiaron miradas, ignorando a las personas que comenzaban a asomarse desde las puertas y ventanas de sus casas-… ¿Qué fue eso…?-cuestionó el Uzumaki observando a los alrededores en busca de alguna respuesta

No tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de la gigantesca humareda que comenzaba a cubrir el nuboso cielo, bañando el pueblo en cenizas.

-un incendio…-susurró el Uchiha, sintiendo una punzada en su pecho de manera casi instantánea. ¿Qué significaba eso?

-¡el hospital…! ¡El hospital se está incendiando! –ese escuchó decir a lo lejos, acompañados de lejanos gritos de quienes intentaban escapar del lugar

El rubio palideció al instante, con solo pensar que aquello fuese cierto-… ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Sakura-chan!

-¡Vamos Naruto…!

Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigieron hacia el lugar, seguidos por un grupo de shinobis, los cuales, solo hacia algunos momentos se encontraban en sus casas. En esos instantes, por mucho que les pesara, tenían que cumplir con sus obligaciones…aunque eso significara perder la vida.

No tardaron en llegar donde se desarrollaba el siniestro, no pudiendo evitar sorprenderse ante semejante espectáculo. El recinto ardía de manera endemoniada; las llamas se comían de manera insaciable cada rincón, cada viga, devoraba cualquier cosa que estuviese a su paso, apenas dándole tiempo a las enfermeras, doctores y shinobis que allí se hallaban, de sacar a los pacientes los cuales no entendían lo que sucedía.

Sin esperar instrucciones previas, varios shinobis-cuyo chakra era de tipo Suiton-se posicionaron en puntos estratégicos para comenzar a propagar el fuego. Levantaban grandes cortinas de agua, las cuales eran rápidamente evaporadas por las furiosas llamas, que parecían agrandarse a cada segundo. Otro grupo de shinobis utilizaban Jutsus de tipo Doton, levantando barro y tierra en un intento por detener el incendio, pero también en vano.

Naruto y Sasuke observaban los alrededores tratando de encontrar a quienes en esos momentos ocupaban totalmente sus pensamientos. Los ojos del rubio se abrieron de par en par, cuando vislumbraron la larga cabellera azulina de la Hyuga. La vio toser con insistencia, pero aún así se mantenía firme en su labor de trasladar a los pacientes a un lugar seguro en compañía de un par de ANBUS.

-¡Hinata!-chillo mientras se echaba a correr hacia la chica, la cual volteó inmediatamente al escucharle

-¡Naruto-kun!

El ojiazul no tardó en abrazarla y estrecharla fieramente en sus brazos. La chica se refugió en su pecho, aguantando las lágrimas que deseaban salir de sus ojos ante la emoción de que él estuviese a su lado…acompañándola y protegiéndola.

-¡¿Estás bien? ¡¿No estás herida…?

-no, estoy bien Naruto-kun…

Naruto suspiró apegándola más a sí-…que alivio…

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-terció la voz de Sasuke, aún buscando una mota rosa en los alrededores

Hyuga negó con levedad, separándose un poco del kitsune-…nadie lo sabe, solo escuchamos la explosión e inmediatamente comenzamos a evacuar a los pacientes...

-¿y Sakura?-insistió, ya entrando a desesperarse porque no encontraba señales de ella

La ojiperla bajó la mirada-…no la he visto desde el incidente de esta mañana…

-¡Hinata-sama, la necesitamos!

La chica asintió-… ¡Voy de inmediato!...-sus ojos perlas se centraron en el rubio que parecía no desear dejarla ir-…Naruto-kun, tengo que…m-me necesitan…

-solo ten cuidado…-susurró, causando que la muchacha esbozara una tierna sonrisa

-así lo haré, Naruto-kun…tu también procura ser prudente…-el asintió, para luego observar como la chica se echaba a correr para auxiliar a los heridos

Inmediatamente se concentró en Sasuke, quien no dejaba de observar a todas direcciones; podía notar completamente la angustia y la desesperación en sus facciones, que pronto se convirtieron en claras señas de frustración y temor. Y es que el espectáculo no era para nada alentador. Las llamas habían alcanzado a muchos de los que intentaban apaciguar su ira, al igual que a muchos pacientes y doctores…y cabía la posibilidad que la medic-nin estuviese entre ellos.

-tranquilo, Sakura-chan debe estar en algún sitio atendiendo a los heridos…

Esas palabras no terminaron de tranquilizarlo, al contrario…solo aumentaron el dolor de aquella molesta punzada que se había situado en su pecho y que no lo dejaba en paz. Pero aun así, intentó aferrarse a ellas, tenía que concentrarse en su labor…

Como todo un Shinobi de Konoha…

/

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente. Frunció el ceño con levedad al sentir un fuerte zumbido en sus oídos, producto de la explosión, al igual que un potente olor a quemado; todo eso acompañado de un ardor a un costado de su cintura.

Se incorporó con dificultad y muy lentamente, parpadeando insistentemente en un intento de enfocar su nublosa vista; de por sí ya era bastante difícil por el exceso de humo.

Muy lentamente sus ojos pudieron ver con mayor claridad como varios puntos de la habitación estaban siendo consumidos por el fuego; suspiró aliviada agradeciendo internamente aquel instinto de supervivencia que la llevó a colocar una barrera hecha de su chakra a solo una milésima de segundos antes de sentir la explosión…eso realmente evitó que muriesen calcinadas o bien, aplastadas por los gigantescos pedazos de cemento. Sondeó los alrededores para ver los daños, sin poder evitar que un suspiro de alivio escapara de sus labios…la habitación estaba prácticamente destruida.

Inmediatamente dirigió su atención en donde se suponía debía estar la pequeña, posiblemente inconsciente, para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien; pero no estaba…Sakura comenzó a buscarla con la mirada, maldiciendo a aquel humo que dificultaba enormemente sus acciones.

Había comenzado a desesperarse, sintiendo que sus pulmones dolían debido a la toxicidad del aire. ¡¿Cómo era posible que la niña no estuviese a su lado, si había procurado mantenerla siempre cerca?

Chasqueó la lengua mientras intentaba incorporarse-… ¡M-Miyuki-chan! ¡Miyuki-chan!-tosió con desesperación; al gritar solo causaba que el humo ingresara más rápido; pero eso no la detuvo…tenía que encontrarla -… ¡ ¿Dónde estás, Miyuki-chan?

-¡Onee-san…!-la voz de la niña denotaba claramente terror, y no parecía estar tan lejos como creyó al principio-…¡Onee-san! ¡Tengo miedo…Onee-san!

Sakura sonrió con alivio al saber que estaba bien, animándola a levantarse sin poder evitar hacer una mueca de dolor en el proceso. Llevó sus manos hasta su cintura, en donde yacía una grave quemadura que le otorgaba a su piel un color rojo vivo que la estremeció; era verdaderamente escalofriante. Dio un paso pegando un leve grito de dolor…esa quemadura era más dolorosa de lo que pensaba. Emanó chakra en un intento por curarse, estaba segura que si no lo hacía no podrían salir de allí… pero nuevamente la pequeña comenzó a clamar por ella…

-¡Onee-san! ¡Quema…!...

La medic-nin palideció ante la sola idea de que la pequeña pudiese estar cerca de las llamas; si para ella aquella quemadura era insoportable, para la pequeña iba a ser un verdadero suplicio-… ¡Miyuki, aléjate de ahí! ¡Busca un lugar que no queme!...-maldijo por lo bajo, nuevamente el dolor la dejaba sin aliento-… ¡Mantente en el piso, y no te levantes!

-¡Onee-san, tengo miedo…!

-¡lo sé preciosa, pero debes ser valiente…!-dijo tratando de tranquilizarla, utilizando a la vez, su voz para guiarse; el humo no le permitía ver absolutamente nada

-¡Onee-saaaan…!

Sakura ahogó un gemido ante el roce de su piel con los escombros; apenas salieran de allí se trataría esa herida-… ¡T-tranquila, Miyuki…! ¡Ya estoy cerca!...-continuó movilizándose, intentando esquivar aquellos sectores en donde el fuego comenzaba a incrementarse centrándose solo en su voz, por mucho que le doliese, tenía que llegar a ella…

De pronto la vislumbro. Estaba en un rincón, sujetando sus rodillas dirigiendo su cabeza a diferentes direcciones intentando ver inútilmente lo que sucedía. Su llanto era desgarrador, causando que en ese instante el dolor desapareciera por completo, siendo reemplazado por un instinto de protección. Se apresuró a llegar hasta ella, aguantando ligeramente la respiración para no inhalar de golpe el toxico humo.

-¡Miyuki-chan…!-llamó abrazándola fuertemente, aumentando el llanto de la niña, que se aferró más a sus ropas-… ¡¿Oh Kamy, como llegaste hasta aquí?

-O-Onee-s-san…t-te b-buscaba…p-pens-se que m-me hab-bias dejad-do so-ola…-sollozó

Sakura comenzó a observar los alrededores-…tranquila, estoy aquí y no dejaré que nada malo te ocurra…_mierda, tengo que hacer algo, ¡pero ya!…_-luego de varios segundos de incertidumbre vislumbró la entrada del cuarto, la cual no estaba tan lejos, aunque habían muchos obstáculos que le dificultarían el paso-…Miyuki-chan, quiero que te aferres fuertemente a mí, no te sueltes ¿de acuerdo?…-la niña simplemente asintió en silencio-…no te preocupes, te protegeré…te prometo que te sacaré de aquí sana y salva…

No obtuvo respuesta, por lo que se apresuró a actuar. Apegó a la niña en sus brazos, causándole un insoportable ardor al sentir como sus pequeñas piernas, rozaban su cintura. Mordió su labio para evitar que un gemido escapase de su boca; no quería asustar más de lo que ya estaba a la pequeña.

-n-nos vamos de aquí…

Comenzó a caminar evitando las vigas que yacían quemándose en el suelo. El sonido de la madera consumiéndose era el mismo que hacían los huesos cuando se rompían…era estremecedor.

Estaba por llegar a la salida, cuando sus pies trastabillaron con algo. Inmediatamente sus ojos se dirigieron a aquel objeto, provocando que su rostro palideciera. En un acto instintivo, acercó el rostro de la niña a su pecho…olvidándose por completo que ella no podía ver nada de lo que allí acontecía. Intento reponerse inmediatamente de esa asquerosa situación, en esos instantes no servía nada alterarse…tenía que ser fría, si es que quería sobrevivir.

Pasó por encima del cuerpo deformado del shinobi culpable de aquella explosión, otorgándole una mirada cargada de compasión. Como había dicho, ese había sido su destino…por ser shinobi.

Negó con levedad y continuó su camino hasta que por fin salió al pasillo. Observó los alrededores, sintiendo que un fatigante sentimiento de angustia la embargaba; casi todos los rincones estaban siendo consumidos por el fuego, dándole a entender que hiciese lo que hiciese, no podrían evitar que las llamas les alcanzase….

El sonido de una cañería reventando sobre su cabeza, la hizo retroceder. Justo en ese instante, un potente chorro de agua comenzó a inunda el piso, cubriendo algunos puntos por completo y mitigando las llamas el tiempo suficiente como para dejarlas salir de allí. Sakura se sacó su bata, sin despegar el cuerpo de la niña de sí, por muy dificultoso que fuera, para cubrir su pequeña cabeza con dicha tela.

-¿Onee-san…?

-tranquila, esto evitará que las llamas te hagan daño…-se colocó bajo el agua, mojándose completamente, antes de que la temperatura se hiciese peligrosa-…confía en mi Miyuki-chan, pronto estaremos afuera…

Comenzó a desplazarse, evitando acercarse a las llamas, las cuales rozaron muchas veces su piel dejando leves pero incomodas quemaduras…pero eso no le importaba, al menos la niña estaba bien.

-_una salida, una salida…tenemos que hallar una salida…_-la desesperación se estaba apoderando de ella. El aire era insostenible, y si no salían luego de allí, morirían asfixiadas antes de que el fuego las alcanzase.

Un sonido gutural la paralizó por completo, causándole de manera inconsciente un fuerte temblor. Instintivamente alzó la cabeza, notando una gran fisura que comenzaba a deslizarse lentamente por el techo. Palideció; el edificio estaba a portas de derrumbarse. Chasqueó la lengua ya al borde de la histeria…no sabía qué hacer, a donde ir…

-¡_Kamy, ayúdame…!_

Sus ojos comenzaron a observar los rincones de aquel lugar que por tantos años recorrió para realizar sus deberes, pero que ahora le resultaba tan desconocido. Continuó así hasta que por fin reparó en un roto ventanal. Sonrió…se habían salvado.

Se echó a correr a pesar del intenso dolor en su costado; tenían que salir…¡AHORA!

Nuevamente ese ruido le alertó que debía darse prisa. Estaba a punto de llegar, cuando uno de los incinerados estantes cayó en su camino, obligándola a retroceder de un salto, haciéndola trastabillar levemente.

-¡Onee-san…!...-llamó la niña, estremeciéndose por el estruendo

-tranquila Miyuki…está todo bien, ya vamos a salir…-maldijo por lo bajo, mientras que intentaba buscar otra vía de escape…no había más que esa.

Se quedó sumergida en sus pensamientos por algunos segundos, sin despegar su mirada del trecho que aquel estante le separaba de la única salida posible. Algunas vigas cayeron tras su espalda, provocando que el llanto de la niña se hiciese más fuerte, dándole a entender a toda voz que estaba completamente aterrada.

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos, al darse cuenta que solo había una manera de salvarla…y esa era, quedándose atrás.

Miró a la pequeña que mantenía su cabeza oculta en su pecho, temblando y buscando desesperadamente su protección. Un nudo se apoderó de su garganta tan solo pensar en que debía separarse de ella…pero era lo mejor. Miyuki tenía que vivir; allá afuera tenía a unos padres que estaban prontos de llegar a la aldea y sobre todo, tenía toda una vida por delante…ella solo era una niña. Y si ambas pusieran sus vidas en una balanza, la que más valor tenia era claramente la de la pequeña.

Sakura sintió como una triste lagrima se deslizaba por su rostro…había llegado la hora de despedirse-…Miyuki-chan…-la niña alzó el rostro, prestándole atención. Haruno sonrió con tristeza al ver como ella intentaba mirarla, alzando sus manitas hasta su rostro

-Onee-san… ¿Por qué lloras?

-Miyuki-chan, quiero que me escuches…-un nudo se posó en su garganta quitándole el escaso aire a sus pulmones; esa niña se había vuelto muy importante para ella…de verdad que había llegado a quererla como a una hija-…prométeme que cuando salgas, lucharas con todas tus fuerzas por salir adelante, que no dejaras que nadie te haga daño ni te menosprecie por tu ceguera y por sobre todas las cosas…promete que serás feliz…

Miyuki demostró confusión ante sus palabras, pero luego de unos momentos asintió con una hermosa sonrisa-…te lo prometo Onee-san…además tu me ayudarás para que así sea ¿verdad?

La pelirosa dejó caer sus lágrimas libremente, ahogando un sollozo-…sí…siempre estaré a tu lado Miyuki-chan…sin importar en donde te encuentres, nunca me separaré de ti…

El crujido del techo se hizo mucho más fuerte, avisándole que debía actuar. Sakura la observó por unos momentos mientras acariciaba su rostro, para finalmente abrazarla con fuerza. Antes de que la niña pudiese reaccionar, la sujetó fuertemente de los brazos otorgándose el impulso suficiente para lanzarla sobre el estante y a la vez, atravesara la ventana, cayéndose sobre unos matorrales.

La pequeña se incorporó con dificultad de entre las ramas, mientras que buscaba algún sonido que le indicase que la muchacha estaba cerca de ella-…¡Onee-san!

En ese preciso instante gran parte del techo cedió. La kunoichi vio como los pesados y gigantescos escombros iban a caer sobre ella, a lo que simplemente cerró los ojos. Sus labios reaccionaron antes que su cuerpo…y de ellos, en un susurro tenue y triste salió un nombre…

_Sasuke-kun…_

/

He aquí la segunda parte :)

Disfrútenla :D!

Se despide atenta y cariñosamente

_NinfaOscura_


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo más Importante**

-Diálogos

-_Pensamientos_

_-Flash back—_

Como siempre, está demás decir que Naruto no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes ¬.¬, de haber sido así, el sasusaku y el naruhina serian el pilar del manga XD jajaa…yap…y bueno, esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro, solo por mero espíritu creativo :)

Sin más que decir…espero disfruten la lectura… ^_^

/

Volteó con desconcierto distrayéndose por completo de su deber. Por un momento había creído escuchar la voz de Sakura, llamándole. Sus ojos comenzaron a recorrer los alrededores esperanzados de que por fin la pelirosa diese señales de vida…lo cual no sucedió.

De pronto la potente voz de Tsunade captó su atención. Parecía cansada y muy furiosa-…¡ ¿Dónde MIERDA ESTÁ SAKURA? ¡LA NECESITO ACÁ!

-c-cálmese Tsunade-sama…

-¡¿Cómo DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE ME CALME? ¡Mira el desastre que hay aquí! ¡Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, y Sakura no aparece! ¡¿Cómo puedo estar calmada?

El Uchiha entrecerró los ojos…no era normal lo que estaba sucediendo. Sakura no era la clase de personas que trabajaba por su cuenta, ignorando la presencia de quien se supone era su maestra y que solicitaba su ayuda a toda voces…

-¡_mierda Sakura! ¡¿Dónde demonios estas…?_

-¡Sasuke!-escuchó gritar a lo lejos obligándolo a distraerse nuevamente de su verdadera preocupación. Se mantuvo en su lugar, mientras le entregaba una última mirada a la mujer, maldiciendo por lo bajo-…¡Sasuke!

-¡Ya voy!

Ino y Shizune en cambio, hacían todos los esfuerzos posibles por calmar a la furibunda mujer, a la vez que atendían a los heridos y se preocupaban de los pacientes más delicados. Todo era un verdadero caos, y el malhumor de la Hokage no hacia las cosas más fáciles.

-ya aparecerá Tsunade-sama, debe estar atiendo a más heridos en otro sector…-dijo su asistente no muy convencida. Por lo que tenía entendido, todos habían sido trasladados a ese punto en específico…ella se había hecho cargo personalmente.

-¡PUES YO LA NECESITO AQUÍ Y AHORA!

Shizune le entregó una mirada suplicante a Yamanaka la cual solo se limitó a asentir de manera dudosa-…y-yo iré por ella Tsunade-sama…-la rubia se levantó de un salto sin esperar la pertinente autorización de la mujer, y comenzó a correr observando el rostro de cada una de las enfermeras que se encontraban en el lugar.

Sin poderlo evitar, sus pensamientos comenzaron a vociferar mil maldiciones al sentir como la desesperación invadía su cuerpo por completo, sobre todo ante el hecho de ver que ya iba llegando al final de las filas, pero que de su amiga no había rastro alguno.

-_ Frentezota… ¿Dónde, donde te metiste? ¡Maldición!_

De pronto sus pasos comenzaron a declinar hasta que por fin se detuvieron. Sus ojos se mantuvieron en un punto indefinido, como si entrase en una especie de trance. Con claridad pudo sentir como su respiración se volvía agitada y dificultosa producto de un poderoso terror que la embargó por completo entumeciendo su cuerpo y tupiendo sus sentidos. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al mismo tiempo que su mirada celeste se dirigía al casi inexistente, pero aún ardiente hospital.

-…N-no…-susurró incrédula-…n-no puede…ser…S-Sakura…Miyuki-chan…-de pronto, lo había recordado todo.

La ojijade hacia un par de días atrás, le había comentado que pasaría las fiestas en el hospital haciéndole compañía a la pequeña Miyuki; ambas estarían juntas…en esa alejada habitación.

Su pecho se oprimió ante esa idea y ante la imagen de su amiga, haciéndole una ligera seña de despedida para pronto perderse por los pasillos. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, sin percatarse del instante que su pie había dado un paso al frente.

Centró su mirada en quienes en esos momentos hacían de todo por extinguir el fuego y evitar que se propagase hacia los bosques. Ellos no lo sabían-…S-Sakura…-sus ojos se empañaron a la vez que sus manos se dirigían hasta su boca, ahogando un grito de horror; eso no podía estar pasando-…¡No! ¡Sakura!

Su cuerpo reaccionó por instinto; se echó a correr en dirección a la única entrada que aun no era cubierta por el fuego, sin pensar siquiera en las consecuencias; tenía que salvarlas. Estaba próxima a llegar, incluso podía sentir el calor que las paredes a punto de ceder expelían, emulando al mismísimo infierno.

De pronto sus pies fueron detenidos por algo; sin siquiera darse el tiempo de observar a su alrededor, comenzó a forcejear en un intento desesperado por liberarse de aquel Jutsu que conocía a la perfección. No pasó mucho tiempo, antes de que su cintura fuese fuertemente apresada obligándola a mirar a quien en esos momentos impedía salvar a su amiga. Shikamaru Nara.

-¡Ino ¿Qué demonios haces?

La rubia continuó forcejeando intentando liberarse inútilmente de su agarre-… ¡Suéltame Shikamaru, h-hay que sacarlas…!

-¡¿de quién hablas?

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Tengo que entrar! ¡Alguien tiene que entrar!

Aquel escándalo captó la atención de los presentes más cercanos. No podían dejar de sentir extrañeza ante la situación, pues jamás habían visto a Yamanaka reaccionar de tal manera.

-algo le sucede a Ino…-susurró el rubio a sus dos compañeros, quienes observaban la escena

-al parecer Shikamaru necesita ayuda…-Sasuke y Naruto asintieron

Se acercaron a ellos sin lograr escuchar claramente lo que la rubia decía debido a las constantes indicaciones que se gritaban de un extremo a otro, pero podían ver claramente la desesperación plasmada en sus facciones.

-¡Suéltame Shikamaru!

-¡Ino contrólate!

-¿Qué sucede?...-preguntó Hatake con calma, captando la atención de ambos. Yamanaka inmediatamente centró sus ojos en el Uchiha, el cual le entregó una mirada interrogante

Con un fuerte movimiento la rubia se deshizo del agarre del Nara y se dirigió hasta él. Sus manos sujetaron su chaqueta con fuerza desmedida y desesperada, mostrando su rostro suplicante y cubierto de lágrimas-…Sa-Sakura…-Sasuke se tensó ante la mención de su nombre; abrió ligeramente los ojos y contuvo la respiración-…ella…ella aun está adentro…

/

Su llanto era cada vez más fuerte, como si intentase de aquella forma captar la atención de quien por mucho tiempo había sido como una verdadera hermana mayor. Cualquiera que hubiese visto aquella escena, notaria lo inútil que aquello resultaba…pero dentro de su pequeña mente infantil, aun se mantenía la fuerte esperanza de que los protectores brazos de aquella chica que por mucho tiempo cuidó y veló por ella, volviesen a envolverla y consolarla, como tantas veces había hecho...

Sollozó nuevamente, asustada por los fuertes sonidos de los alrededores. No podía entender nada de lo que ocurría...solo entendía el hecho de que en esos momentos se hallaba sola, estremeciéndose por los ensordecedores gritos de dolor, de rabia, de impotencia que eran acompañados de constantes crujidos provenientes del edificio que se calcinaba de manera desmedida y que no hacía más que acallar sus suplicas...

Volvió a sollozar pero esta vez con menos dolor. A pesar de que en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era que su Onee-san se encontrase a su lado, el recuerdo de la promesa que le hizo era más fuerte, comenzando a atenuar su temor y tristeza…

Mantuvo silencio por largos minutos, sumergida en aquella oscuridad eterna en la que su única luz, eran las voces y sonidos de los alrededores. Le era difícil entender lo que ocurría, lo que había ocurrido…pero no así darse cuenta, que su Onee-san le había dado la oportunidad de salvarse.

Se limpió sus ojitos luego de algunos minutos, y con dificultad se puso de pie. Tenía que cumplir lo que había prometido, pero por sobre todas las cosas…tenía que buscar a alguien que pudiese salvarla. Asintió decidida aferrándose fuertemente a la bata con que la chica había cubierto su cuerpo para evitar que el fuego la alcanzase; era lo único que tenia de ella…

-_Onee-san…_-pensó contemplando la imagen imaginaria que se había hecho de ella

Con pasos torpes comenzó a caminar, guiándose solo con la ayuda de uno de sus brazos, mientras que el otro mantenía fuertemente pegada a sí la bata; sus manos buscaban con desespero algo a qué aferrarse, fuese lo que fuese.

Caminó un breve trecho, trastabillando al instante. Soltó un fuerte grito apenas su cuerpo se estrelló contra el suelo, impactándose bruscamente en el suelo. Su rostro se levantó con lentitud, mientras las lagrimas bañaban su pequeño rostro… pero aún así continuó, porque tenía una sola idea en la mente… debía encontrar a alguien que pudiese ayudar a su Onee-san…

Continuó caminando, ganando mayor confianza con cada paso que daba. Tenía que encontrar ayuda, tenía que avisarle a alguien sobre lo que había ocurrido, pero por sobre todas las cosas, tenía que encontrar a alguien que sacase a su Onee-san de ese lugar.

Los gritos comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes, causándole una amplia sonrisa; ya estaba cerca. Comenzó a gritar en un intento por llamar la atención de quienes posiblemente, estaban cerca. Gritaba una y otra vez, las mismas palabras pidiendo socorro, rogando por dentro que alguien la escuchase, pero parecía que no era suficiente.

Unos pasos apresurados se acercaron hasta ella al mismo tiempo que un fuerte crujido llegó a sus oídos. Calló al instante, sintiendo a los pocos segundos que unos brazos la sujetaban y alzaban, justo en el instante que un fuerte ruido de derrumbe sonó tras su espalda.

-eso estuvo cerca…-susurró una voz a su lado

Miyuki se removió inquieta-…ayuda…-dijo con torpeza intentando captar su atención

-descuida, te llevaré a un lugar seguro…

-¡NO! ¡AYUDA! ¡ONEE-SAN! ¡ELLA…!

El muchacho la observó por algunos instantes, confundido ante sus incoherencias; parecía estar verdaderamente alterada. En esos momentos se percató que los ojos de la niña, a pesar de estar centrados en su rostro, parecían que no pudiesen verle.

-_es ciega…_

-por-por favor…ayuda…

-tranquila, no te haré daño…-Miyuki continuó insistiendo-…te llevaré con Tsunade-sama…

-¡Nooo! ¡Onee-san! ¡Sakura-Onee-san!

El ANBU le entregó una mirada interrogante-_¿Está hablando de Haruno?...-_tuvo la intención de preguntar pero una voz le interrumpió de lleno

-¡Miyuki-chan!

Aquella voz la calmó de inmediato. La pequeña comenzó a mover su cabeza en un intento de identificar de donde provenía y que la llamaba insistentemente; estaba cada vez más cerca. Si esa persona la conocía, podía pedirle ayuda…

-Yamanaka…-le oyó decir a quien la sujetaba sin cuidado alguno, antes de que unas manos la alzaran con fuerza

/

Sasuke la observaba aún interrogante, sin creer lo que estaba escuchando-… ¿Cómo dices?

-E-es verdad…-Ino sollozó, apretando aun más fuerte la tela de su chaqueta-…S-Sakura y Miyuki-chan, ellas… ellas aún están allí adentro…

Shikamaru pasó saliva con dificultad ante sus palabras; eso no podía ser posible, se habían asegurado de que todos saliesen del lugar-¿Estás segura de lo que dices Ino?

-sí…-susurró con voz quebrada-… se supone que Sakura pasaría las fiestas con Miyuki-chan…pero ninguna de las dos aparece…

Naruto movió su cabeza en negativa, mientras que intentaba guardar la calma; eso no podías ser verdad, ella no podía estar ahí adentro… ¡tenía que ser un error!-…p-pero pudieron haber ido a casa de Sakura-chan…

Yamanaka lloró aún más al ver que ninguno reaccionaba a sus palabras-…¡que no! ¡Miyuki-chan tiene prohibido salir del hospital, y Sakura prometió quedarse con ella…! ¡Ellas siguen adentro! ¡Escúchenme! ¡Ellas aún están allí!

El castaño observó atónito como la rubia soltaba bruscamente del pelinegro para voltear en su dirección y así aferrarse a su cuello, llorando desconsolada; jamás la había visto en ese estado. Deslizó una mano hacia su cintura en un intento por calmarla-…I-Ino cálmate, deben estar por aq—

-¡No están Shikamaru! ¡Ninguna de las dos! ¡Las he buscado por todas partes y no están!-siguió vociferando ahora otorgándole fuertes golpes al pecho de su compañero-… A-Además…-trató de calmarse-… t-todo indica que la explosión se produjo en el ala oeste del hospital…-sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza sintiendo que las lagrimas nuevamente bañaban sus mejillas por completo; no podía evitar pensar en su amiga, ni en la pequeña niña…ambas sonriendo y disfrutando de la compañía de la otra-… ¡Y es ahí es donde se encontraba la habitación de Miyuki-chan…!

Al escuchar esas últimas palabras, Sasuke sintió que nuevamente esa molesta punzada se apoderaba de su pecho; eso solo podía indicar una cosa…que Yamanaka estaba en lo cierto.

Sus puños y mandíbulas se apretaron de manera sobrehumana ante la ira. En todo momento, aquella punzada le estaba advirtiendo algo…pero él no había querido escucharle. ¡Habían perdido un tiempo verdaderamente valioso!

Sin siquiera dudarlo corrió hasta la entrada, ignorando el llamado de sus compañeros; en esos momentos tenía una sola idea en su cabeza…

Salvar a Sakura…

Ya estaba por ingresar cuando Naruto y Kakashi lo sujetaron con fuerza, impidiéndole avanzar-… ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?...-la voz de Hatake era de claro reproche

-quítense…-masculló sin siquiera observarlos

-¡Teme contrólate, lo que estas por hacer es suicidio!

-prefiero eso en vez de quedarme de brazos cruzados a sabiendas que Sakura está allí adentro…-respondió deshaciéndose del agarre de ambos con excesiva brusquedad

-sería inútil si no sabes exactamente donde buscar…

-Kakashi-sensei tiene razón, no podemos precipitarnos…-Sasuke emitió un fuerte gruñido-… ¡además el edificio está a punto de colapsar!

-¡es por eso que tengo que entrar allí antes de que suceda!...-Ambos shinobis mantuvieron silencio al ver su reacción

-Sasuke…

El Uchiha apretó sus puños con fuerza, perdiendo su mirada en un punto indefinido del edificio, que seguía ardiendo-…yo me prometí, que no dejaría nunca más, que las personas que son _importantes_ en mi vida muriesen…-susurró ignorando las sorprendidas miradas de sus compañeros-…y es por eso que no me interesan cuales sean las consecuencias, pero yo no dejaré que Sakura…

-…corrección, teme…-interrumpió el rubio obteniendo una mirada interrogante de parte del vengador; Naruto esbozó una sonrisa confianzuda alzando su pulgar con seguridad-…no _dejaremos_ que Sakura-chan muera, 'ttebayo…

Sasuke mantuvo silencio hasta que finalmente asintió, esbozando una ligera sonrisa-…hn…dobe…

-entonces tenemos que darnos prisa…-agregó el sensei colocándose en medio, sin apartar la mirada de la entrada-…contamos con muy poco tiempo…

Shikamaru al entender sus intenciones se apresuró a intervenir-…es peligroso que ingresen por allí, está demasiado inestable, además está muy lejos del sector en donde se supone se hayan Sakura y la pequeña…

-¿entonces por donde sugieres que ingresemos…?

Ino pegó un brinco al pensar en una remota posibilidad-…la pelea…-dijo sin que nadie le entendiese en una primera instancia-… ¡el agujero que quedó luego de la pelea entre Sakura y Ryosuke! ¡Podrían entrar por ahí…!

-¡entonces que esperamos 'ttebayo! ¡Vamos hacia allá!

Sin perder mayor tiempo se dirigieron hacia el lugar, evitando a penas, a los shinobis que se interponían en su paso para solicitarles ayuda. En esos momentos estaban centrados en hacer algo más importante…

Un ligero temblor los hizo detenerse; eso solo podía significar que había sucedido otro derrumbe. Sasuke apretó la mandíbula ante aquello; el hospital se estaba viniendo abajo, eso solo le restaba posibilidades de encontrar a la kunoichi…con vida-…tenemos que apresurarnos…

Retomaron la marcha pero a los pocos metros, se detuvieron. A lo lejos, pudieron vislumbrar a un ANBU observando con recelo a un pequeño e inquieto bulto castaño que no hacía más que llorar y gritar por ayuda.

Yamanaka sintió que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones. Ese pequeño bulto era…

-¡Miyuki-chan!-gritó mientras aceleraba el paso, sin siquiera preocuparse del ANBU que la observaba con extrañeza

Ino se apresuró en quitarle la niña de los brazos inspeccionando en el proceso su estado. No parecía estar muy lastimada, simplemente algo sucia y con algunos rasmillones leves.

-¡oh por Kamy-sama, Miyuki-chan me tenias preocupada!-la niña se mantenía en silencio; parecía estar demasiado confundida

Shikamaru y los demás no tardaron en llegar, sin dejar de observar como la rubia interrogaba a la pequeña que parecía estar muy desorientada.

-¿Neji, Dónde la encontraste?...-preguntó el Nara captando su atención

El Hyuga se sacó la máscara de tigre con lentitud, dejando ver su varonil y siempre frio rostro-…justo allí…-su dedo se dirigió hacia un montón de escombros, cubiertos de cenizas y hollín-…llegué un segundo antes de que el muro cediera…

-¡¿Y Sakura-chan?...-interrogó el kitsune sin importarle que notase su ansiedad

Neji negó levemente-…la encontré sola, no sé donde podría estar Haruno…

-eso solo quiere decir que Sakura aun está adentro…

La pequeña pegó un brinco al escuchar aquella voz. Algo en ella hizo que la imagen del soldado de la historia viniese a su mente. Se removió inquieta, estirando uno de sus brazos en dirección al Uchiha, el cual entrecerró los ojos sin entender su reacción.

-¿Qué sucede Miyuki-chan?-cuestionó Yamanaka, pero la niña continuó en silencio

Sasuke se mantuvo con la mirada fija en ella, hasta que finalmente se acercó ante su insistencia. Las manos de la pequeña chocaron con la tela de su chaqueta. Con eso como guía, comenzó a tantear llegando hasta su barbilla, para luego deslizar sus pequeños dedos por sus mejillas, por su nariz y su frente, como si intentase grabarse en la piel sus rasgos.

Todos observaban con extrañeza la situación hasta que Miyuki esbozó una sonrisa mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-…e-es u-usted…u-usted es el soldado…

-¿Cómo dices…?...-preguntó con extrañeza

La pequeña aferró más a sí la bata-¡Onegai, tiene que salvar a mi Onee-san!

Sasuke observó a la pequeña por largos segundos, sin pasar por alto su acción; había reconocido a la perfección aquel pedazo de tela. Su ceño se frunció con ligereza-… ¿Dónde está?

-a-adentro…e-ella…ella me lanzó…m-me salvo…

Otro crujido llegó hasta sus oídos, avisándole que no poseía mucho tiempo. Uchiha le entregó una breve mirada a la pequeña, la cual lloraba en silencio. Sin poderlo evitar, la imagen de Sakura llegó a su mente, otorgándole una de sus tan típicas y hermosas sonrisas, provocándole un agradable calor en el pecho…

-por favor…-insistió la niña-…salve a mi Onee-san…y-yo se que ella está bien…

Sasuke sonrió al oír sus palabras. Hacía muchos años atrás, la palabra esperanza le habría resultado ridícula…pero algo en su interior le decía que debía aferrarse a dicha _esperanza; _tenía que creer que eso era verdad.

Se alejó de la pequeña dejando que la mano que hace algunos segundos estaba en su mejilla, quedase en el aire. Miró a sus compañeros de equipo los cuales asintieron de inmediato, desapareciendo de la vista de los presentes de un salto.

Sasuke se dirigió a Shikamaru, sin emitir palabra alguna. Nara simplemente asintió, dándole a entender que él se encargaría de todo lo demás. Luego se centró en la pequeña, que mantenía su rostro cabizbajo-…descuida…-habló captando su atención-…traeré a tu Onee-san de vuelta…te lo prometo…

Desapareció rápidamente, sin darse el tiempo de escuchar la respuesta de Miyuki. La niña sonrió ampliamente luego de varios segundos, abrazando la bata con fuerza, ya sin lagrimas en sus ojos…

Tenía fe…fe de que aquel soldado, pudiese rescatar a la princesa de esta historia…

Tenía fe de que como todo cuento, esta historia tendría un final feliz…

/

Chicas, lamento la tardanza

Es que he tenido mucho que hacer…estoy O loca, mareada XD…

Pero en fin…

Sé que el capi es cortito, pero ya el próximo será más largo :)

Espero que haya sido de su agrado

Y como siempre, agradezco de todo corazón sus comentarios!

Las amo! Las adoro! En serio! ^^

Bien,

Me despido…

Esperando que pasen una hermosa y reparadora noche…

Se despide atentamente

_NinfaOscura_


	4. Chapter 4

**Lo más Importante**

-Diálogos

-_Pensamientos_

_-Flash back—_

Como siempre, está demás decir que Naruto no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes ¬.¬, de haber sido así, el sasusaku y el naruhina serian el pilar del manga XD jajaa…yap…y bueno, esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro, solo por mero espíritu creativo :)

Sin más que decir…espero disfruten la lectura… ^_^

/

El viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, llevándose consigo el humo que cubría por completo el cielo de la gran aldea. Las familias curiosas se asomaban por las cortinas a contemplar el fulgor naranjo que parecía no querer extinguirse a pesar de que ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Muchas mujeres intentaban mantener al margen a sus hijos de aquel suceso, en donde las cenizas caían dando un espectáculo similar a una nevada. Rezaban y rogaban porque todo eso acabase pronto, aferrándose a las esperanzas de que sus esposos, hijos, hermanos o padres regresasen sin novedad para continuar con las interrumpidas celebraciones…aun quedaba una hora antes de que la navidad llegase.

Muchos shinobis se concentraban en lo fundamental; que el fuego no se expandiera hacia los bosques y mucho menos hacia la aldea. Con esa idea ocupando sus espíritus, se esforzaban y apresuraban con tal de que todo terminara. El deseo más profundo que los alentaba…era regresar con sus familias.

Tsunade continuaba con su labor, apoyada fielmente por su asistente; curaban a los heridos, se aseguraban de que los enfermos más delicados no colapsaran debido al humo y la impresión, a pesar de haberse enterado de la noticia. En esos momentos, por mucho que les doliese, o por mucho que quisieran ir a socorrer a Sakura, tenían la obligación de enfocarse en los que las necesitaban; porque esa era la tarea de Tsunade; tanto como medic-nin y como Hokage. Además, muy en el fondo sabía y confiaba en que todo saldría bien…al fin de cuentas, era noche buena…

Una noche en donde todo puede suceder…incluso los milagros.

Ignorando la pesadez del aire, y el calor infernal que las débiles paredes expelían hacia el exterior, el equipo siete continuaba en busca de quizás, la única entrada disponible que pudiese guiarles hasta donde se hallaba su compañera. Un par de arboles caídos, sumado con un suelo completamente deformado fue la señal que les advirtió que habían llegado.

Sus pasos se detuvieron abruptamente, para comenzar a contemplar aquel sitio. La impotencia les invadió por completo al ver que nuevamente un montón de escombros obstaculizaban su camino, complicando aún más la situación.

-¡mierda!...-vociferó de pronto el Uchiha sin importar que sus compañeros le escuchasen. El poco autocontrol que poseía se le estaba escapando de las manos, siendo reemplazado por la frustración y la rabia.

Naruto le entregó una triste mirada sin atreverse a tranquilizarlo. En esas condiciones, estaba seguro que no conseguiría nada, además, él tampoco se encontraba en del todo calmo como para transmitir optimismo, ya que era lo menos que sentía en esos momentos.

-tenemos que buscar otra entrada…-le escucharon decir, intentando recobrar su tono inicial

-imposible, todo está obstruido por los derrumbes…

-¡pero algo debe haber! ¡Una salida de emergencia, una ventana, cualquier cosa!

-¡el teme tiene razón! ¡Además, no contamos con mucho tiempo Kakashi-sensei! ¡Tenemos que seguir buscando!

El jounnin meditó por algunos instantes. El nerviosismo del momento, sumado con la frustración y desesperación de sus ex alumnos no le estaban ayudando a mantenerse sereno, sino todo lo contrario

Suspiró-…lo mejor que podemos hacer, es pedir algo de ayuda…

Ignorando las miradas de los jóvenes, realizó unos rápidos sellos estampando su palma en el suelo. Un ligero y rápido "puff" se dejó escuchar y rápidamente, detrás de la pequeña cortina de humo apareció Pakkun, saludando con un movimiento de pata.

-¡Yoh! Hace tiempo que no los veía… -un fuerte olor a azufre llegó hasta su sensible nariz obligándolo a arrugarla notoriamente. Volteó la cabeza a penas su nariz percibió la fuente de aquel desagrado-… ¿un incendio?

-ahora no hay tiempo para explicarte Pakkun…-el arrugado perro guardó silencio

-¡es cierto!… ¡necesitamos que nos ayudes a encontrar a Sakura-chan…!

-¿Sakura…?...-preguntó curioso-… ¿Hablas de la chica de cabello rosa?

-¡sí, sí ella es…!

El animal dejó escapar un suspiro; algo le decía que tendrían que entrar a ese caluroso y mal oliente sitio-está bien…-dijo no muy convencido. Se levantó y estiró sus patas perezosamente para luego comenzar a olisquear el entorno

-¿necesitas que te de alguna prenda de ella?-cuestionó el peli plateado

-no es necesario…-respondió centrándose en el Uchiha- lo recuerdo bien, además ese chico porta algo de su aroma, no será muy difícil encontrarla…

-lo difícil será hallar alguna entrada…-agregó Sasuke observando el edificio

Pakkun alzó la nariz y comenzó a olfatear otra vez. Asintió-…el olor a azufre se hace más fuerte un poco más adelante, de seguro hay alguna ventana o algo así…-sin instrucción alguna, se hecho correr velozmente-… ¡síganme!

Observaron por breves segundos como el pequeño perro ninja se alejaba, hasta que sus piernas comenzaron a moverse por sí solas, sabían a la perfección que tenían que aprovechar cada segundo que tuviesen antes de que pasara lo peor. El animal detuvo bruscamente su carrera y apuntó con su pata la única entrada posible.

-es aquí…

Pudieron ver un roto ventanal, el cual mostraba como en el interior las llamas danzaban fieramente devorándose todo a su paso, sin dejar rastro alguno que diese a entender que antiguamente esa habitación, había sido una consulta.

-entonces entremos…

De un salto ingresaron al edificio, siendo liderados por Pakkun. El fuego abrasador los recibió de inmediato, obligándolos a alejarse de ciertos puntos de aquel estrecho lugar. Instintivamente cubrieron sus rostros evitando de esta manera que el humo los afectase de lleno.

Unos fuertes estornudos captaron inmediatamente su atención, centrándose en el pequeño perro que comenzaba a rascar su nariz, bastante molesto e irritado.

-lo lamento…-se sonó-…esto de verdad que es una tortura…

-apenas todo acabe, te prometo una buena ración de tu comida favorita…

Pakkun asintió-…más te vale Kakashi, porque te cobraré la palabra…

Uchiha dejó escapar un gruñido bastante audible. No había tiempo para tanta palabrería-… dejen de hablar, recuerden que no tenemos mucho tiempo…

El perro lo miró con fastidio, entrecerrando los ojos en el proceso-… ya voy, ya voy…-un bufido escapó de su hocico, emulando casi a la perfección un ladrido-…_estos chiquillos enamorados, se desesperan por unos segundos lejos de sus novias…_

-¡¿y bien, hacia donde tenemos que ir, Pakkun?

El animal centró su atención en buscar el aroma de la chica. Pasaron varios segundos en donde su nariz separaba los infinitos olores, que lo único que lograban era marearle. Aunque con mucha dificultad, por fin logró encontrar lo que buscaba. Frunció el ceño al sentir como aquel tenue y débil aroma a flores de cerezo, estaba combinado con un fuerte olor a sangre y a piel quemada; todo indicaba que no estaba en buenas condiciones.

-es por aquí…

Se echó a correr, esquivando fácilmente los escombros incinerados haciendo provecho de su estatura. Los shinobis en cambio, debían abrirse paso utilizando Jutsus Suiton, logrando apagar los sectores en donde el fuego obstaculizaba su camino.

El techo crujió guturalmente haciéndose escuchar con claridad en toda la habitación. Esa era una señal de que debían ser más rápidos, si no querían terminar muertos en aquel lugar.

Continuaron el camino hasta adentrarse a uno de los amplios pasillos que estaban cercanos al ala oeste. La temperatura era más tenue a diferencia de otros sectores; todo indicaba que las llamas en ese sitio estaban perdiendo fuerza.

Pakkun aceleró el paso al sentir que el aroma se hacía cada vez mas fuerte-¡estamos cerca!-les advirtió, sin detener su carrera

Avanzaron algunos metros más llegando a la zona más destrozada por la explosión. El pequeño perro movía su cabeza en un intento de localizar el centro del aroma, el cual abarcaba gran parte del pasillo. Se mantuvo quieto observando un gigantesco montículo de cemento y vigas, que eran lentamente consumidas por las llamas. Volvió a oler para asegurarse de no haberse equivocado, dejando escapar un triste suspiro al darse cuenta que efectivamente no era un error.

-¿Qué sucede Pakkun?

El animal observó a los shinobis, enfocándose en su amo. Pronto apuntó hacia el montículo-ella está allí, debajo de esos escombros…

-¿estás seguro?

Asintió-…no puedo equivocarme, su aroma se siente muy fuerte en esta zona…

El techo volvió a crujir, esta vez con mucha más fuerza. Sasuke le entregó una breve mirada al gigante agujero que estaba sobre los escombros. Por el podía vislumbrar el techo del piso superior, que también se encontraba en llamas, siendo lentamente agrietado debilitando el sector que aun se mantenía en pie sobre sus cabezas. Apretó los puños con decisión conteniendo el aire, como un vago intento por calmarse. Sin pensarlo demasiado se dirigió hacia el montículo y comenzó a remover los pesados escombros ignorando por completo el peso o el fuego que estuviese cerca; en esos momentos la adrenalina era demasiada, otorgándole más fuerza y frialdad ante la situación. Naruto y Kakashi no tardaron en unírsele. El mayor realizaba rápidos Jutsus para detener las llamas cercanas a sus compañeros, a la vez que intentaba vislumbrar por entre medio de los pedazos, algún punto rosa que les ayudara a guiarse, al mismo tiempo que el kitsune acudía a sus clones para hacer el trabajo más rápido, siendo respaldados por Pakkun, quien escarbaba las pequeñas rocas en un intento por adentrarse. En esos momentos, necesitaban toda la ayuda posible…

Uchiha se mantuvo centrado en sus acciones, sin darse cuenta de las innumerables veces que las llamas estuvieron a punto de alcanzar sus ropas, o que algún clon lo ayudaba a levantar los bloques de cemento y vigas; su mente en esos precisos instantes lo único que hacía, era repetirle una y mil veces que debía encontrarla, esa era su única prioridad.

Removió un último escombro, sin prestarle atención a sus manos ensangrentadas debido a los profundos cortes resultantes de su labor, obteniendo una visión del interior de la improvisada prisión. Estaba algo oscuro, pero sus ojos se acostumbraron casi de inmediato. Recorrió detenidamente la oscuridad, tratando de no perderse ningún movimiento que pudiese haber…hasta que por fin vislumbraron lo que buscaba…

Tragó con dolor, sintiendo su garganta arder debido a la resequedad de esta. Por un momento se vio nublado de todo sentido, olvidándose de que lo estaba haciendo…pero no tardó en reponerse, mucho menos cuando vio aquella larga cabellera rosa, que ahora yacía repartida en el suelo. Pudo notar que estaba de espalda, y al parecer inconsciente.

Aun así, tenía que estar seguro-¡Sakura!...-gritó sintiendo su voz más pastosa y grave de lo habitual. No obtuvo respuesta-…¡Sakura!

Kakashi y Naruto voltearon a verle. El Uchiha continuaba removiendo algunos escombros, mientras su mirada se mantenía clavada en un punto fijo y continuaba llamando a la kunoichi.

-¡SAKURA!...-insistió ya al borde de la desesperación.

El bulto rosa comenzó a removerse con lentitud haciéndole detener sus acciones. Pronto los ojos jades de la chica se toparon con los suyos causando que el alma le volviese al cuerpo...

Ella estaba con vida…

/

Un fuerte dolor la despertó luego de varios minutos, sintiendo inmediatamente la pesadez de su cuerpo malherido. No sabía muy bien cuanto tiempo llevaba tirada allí, incluso por unos instantes había llegado a creer que estaba muerta.

Alzó la cabeza con levedad, observando como todo su mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor, a tal punto, que se sentía nauseabunda. Un denso y cálido líquido comenzó a recorrer su sien obligándole a llevar su mano hasta allí. Sus movimientos eran torpes debido al poco espacio, y a la poca coordinación de sus sentidos, pero aun así logró su cometido. Apenas sus dedos rozaron su piel, pegó un ligero gemido…bueno, ahora entendía el porqué de ese mareo.

Con dificultad, sus ojos miraron la sangre que teñía su mano, para luego recorrer el lugar. Sus jades solo se encontraron con vigas que obstruían su paso, sin darle una ínfima posibilidad de escape, dejándola como animal enjaulado. Por entremedio de ellas, pudo vislumbrar como todavía las llamas se encontraban alrededor de su prisión, mientras que el humo comenzaba a ingresar lentamente.

Maldijo por lo bajo. Hubiese agradecido que ese derrumbe cumpliera con su cometido, al fin de cuentas, la muerte que le esperaba era muchísimo más torturante y dolorosa.

-_soy una idiota…_

Se removió intranquila, quejándose audiblemente debido a las múltiples contusiones y heridas, pero por sobre todas las cosas, por la profunda quemadura que yacía en su costado. El ardor le era insoportable. Pero siguió insistiendo, obedeciendo a la vocecilla molesta que solo le repetía que tenía que salir de allí.

Logró estirarse un poco, siendo inmediatamente retenida por un gran peso en su pierna derecha. Con mucho trabajo, logró acomodarse lo suficiente para ver que dicha estaba atrapada por gigantescos pedazos de cemento, llevándola a una conclusión segura: estaba completamente rota.

Dejó que su frente reposara en la polvorienta y trisada cerámica, reprochándose una y mil veces sus acciones, que según su criterio, resultaban ser imprudentes e innecesarias. Sabía a la perfección que _no estaría allí_, _atrapada_, en _muy mal estado_, _sin reserva de chakra_ alguna que la ayudase a escapar, de no haber sido nuevamente llevada por su instinto de supervivencia.

-_esto me pasa por estúpida…-_pensó mordiéndose el labio furiosa, causando que este sangrara

Su cuerpo y su mente habían actuado por cuenta propia, a penas aquel nombre se había escapado de su boca. Con una nitidez absoluta, la imagen de sus ojos negros se hizo presente en su mente, seguido pronto por sus perfectas y masculinas facciones, terminando con esa sonrisa tan arrogante y soberbia que tanto lo caracterizaba…

No fue consciente cuando sus manos se movieron con absoluta voluntad e inmediatamente se vio protegida por un campo de chakra lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir los impactos más letales, hasta que finalmente su fuerza se vio al límite. No recordaba con claridad lo que pasó luego de que el campo colapsara, aunque tampoco quería hacerlo...lo único que deseaba en esos instantes, es que todo se acabase de una buena vez…

-_es claro que no podré escapar…-_pensó con resignación, mientras sus ojos se entrecerraron lentamente. Las ideas pesimistas estaban haciendo eco una y otra vez en su cabeza_-…pero al menos, Miyuki-chan está a salvo…_

El recuerdo de ese momento se apoderó por completo de sus pensamientos. Estaba tranquila; sí, confiaba en que la pequeña en esos instantes estuviese a salvo tal como le había prometido. Así tenía que ser…

Sin darse cuenta al principio, comenzó a llorar en silencio, hasta que ese llanto se volvió más audible. Pero sabía que no lo hacía por tristeza, aunque muy en el fondo la sentía; sino más bien, lo hacía porque se sentía orgullosa y feliz…feliz de haber podido darle la oportunidad de seguir con vida a esa pequeña personita, que sin habérselo propuesto, se había vuelto un pilar fundamental en su diario vivir… que se había ganado su corazón, y a la que había llegado a querer como a una hija…

Había hecho lo correcto y había cumplido con su labor como shinobi, no podía pedir más que eso. Sonrió sin poder detener las lágrimas. Con una lentitud abismante, esa alegría se veía opacada por la incertidumbre, el dolor y sobre todo, por el miedo…

Aunque en su pecho yacía la satisfacción de haber cumplido con su deber, de haber hecho lo correcto… su parte humana había comenzado a hacer mella. Esa misma vocecilla que la había hecho reaccionar en un último minuto, ahora le gritaba reiteradas veces que debía salir de allí, que tenía que vivir, que tenía muchas cosas por las que luchar…

Pero lo que más le recordaba era su nombre…

_**Sasuke-kun te necesita…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke-kun te ama…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke-kun te espera…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sakura-kun…Sasuke-kun…**_

Negó con amargura, intentando borrar esas ideas y concentrarse solo en el presente. En las condiciones en las que se encontraba, era absurdo dejarse llevar por las esperanzas, y era más absurdo aferrarse a la idea de querer permanecer a su lado…

Además…

-_él ni siquiera debe estar buscándome…-_pensó sintiéndose estúpida ante el solo hecho de pensarlo

El sonido de una viga colapsando cerca de su cabeza, le advirtió que posiblemente habría otro derrumbe.

-_ya no hay escapatoria…_

Suspiró, dejándose llevar por el cansancio. Su mejilla se apoyó lentamente en el suelo concentrándose en escuchar simplemente el sonido de las brazas quemándose y ver el fuego que danzaba frente a su casi nublada vista.

Cerró los ojos con la idea de que la inconsciencia fuese por ella pronto; era mejor estar dormida a la hora de que ocurriese lo inevitable…seria menos doloroso.

En la oscuridad pudo ver un sinfín de situaciones en las cuales compartía con su familia, con sus amigos…pero fundamentalmente con su equipo. Veía a Naruto, presentándose el primer día que estuvieron con Kakashi-sensei; comiendo ramen; riendo; esbozando sus tan típicos "Dattebayos"; llorando o quejándose ante alguno de sus golpes; peleando con Sasuke…

Luego pudo ver a Kakashi-sensei como siempre llegando tarde a los puntos de encuentro, leyendo su estúpido libro pervertido; mirando distraídamente los alrededores; sonriendo tras su máscara, saludando con sus característicos "Yoh"…

Hasta que finalmente lo vio a él. Vio como la observaba con detenimiento, con sus profundos ojos negros, expectante a lo que pudiese decir, a lo que pudiese hacer.

Ella simplemente sonrió-_solo me hubiese gustado...haber podido responderte…-_sin poderlo evitar comenzaron a danzar en su mente, los recuerdos de los momentos que habían pasado juntos. Caminatas, sonrisas, discusiones, batallas, conversaciones, incluso ligeras risas de su parte…ante sus ojos pasaba todo lo que habían construido y que luego, habían terminado por destruir-…_a pesar de todo…-_vio su rostro serio, observando un punto indefinido-…_a pesar de que fui yo quien decidió que no podía seguir atándote…-_su mirada profunda y penetrante se posó en ella-…_a pesar de todas las lagrimas que derrame por no lograr ser la persona ideal para ti…-_una sonrisa arrogante adornó sus labios, mientras se movían pronunciando su nombre-…_hay una cosa que nunca dejé de hacer…-_sonrió-…_Sasuke…_

_**Eres molesta…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**.**_

Un sollozo escapó de su boca-…_Sasuke… _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sabes que no quieres eso, Sa-ku-ra…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-**__Sasuke…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hn…tonterías…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Un fuerte nudo en su pecho y en su garganta comenzó a obstruirle la respiración, haciéndola cada vez más dificultosa-... _Sasuke-kun_…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sakura…Gracias…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los ojos jades se entreabrieron dando fin a ese ultimo recuerdo; ese que por mucho tiempo la atormentó por las noches y que la hizo llorar por tanto tiempo...

Una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla, en el mismo instante que sus labios dejaron escapar un tenue susurro-…te amo…-suspiró-…_hubiese deseado…poder decírtelo…_

Ya no podía soportar el peso de sus parpados, por lo que decidió cerrar sus ojos por completo. Estaba en completa oscuridad, a punto de sumergirse en un sueño profundo cuando pudo escuchar unos ruidos que cada vez le resultaban más cercanos. Logró percibir una voz distorsionada, que no lograba entender aunque tampoco hacia el más mínimo esfuerzo por hacerlo, pero que parecía que dicha insistía en hacerse escuchar.

-¡SAKURA…!

Haruno pegó un ligero brinco al reconocer por fin aquella voz. Su cabeza se movió en un intento por seguirle, hasta que por fin dio con él. Por un momento creyó que estaba alucinando, que la imagen que estaba frente a sus ojos desaparecería en cualquier instante. Pero algo en su interior le hizo darse cuenta que eso no era una alucinación, que realmente él estaba allí…a su lado.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras que con dificultad respondía a su llamado-Sa-Sasuke…kun…

El Uchiha dejó escapar un suspiro audible, cargado de alivio. Por un momento había temido lo peor al verla en ese deplorable estado.

-Saku-

Sin previo aviso, Naruto se abalanzó a su lado en compañía de sus clones que intentaban a toda costa ver a la kunoichi, alejándolo casi de un golpe del lugar.

-¡Sakura-chan!

-¡te encontramos dattebayo!

-¡¿Sakura-chan estas bien?

-¡¿Sakura-chan estas herida?

-¡dattebayo!

-¡Sakura-chan no te preocupes, te sacaremos de allí!

Haruno pareció desconcertada al principio; aun estaba algo mareada y desorientada por los golpes. Sonrió después de unos minutos, al ver a todos los clones que no hacían más que bombardearla con preguntas que le costaba entender-…Na-Naruto…

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que cada clon desapareciese, debido a un fuerte golpe de parte del moreno. Se había colmado de su escándalo inoportuno. El Uzumaki se mantuvo en silencio, sobando su cabeza y mirándolo con cierto resentimiento…no iba a decir nada, al menos no por ahora.

-Sakura…-llamó el peli plateado-… ¿te encuentras bien?

La Kunoichi se acomodó lo suficiente como para poder verlo con mayor claridad-sí…-mintió con una sonrisa en el rostro-…aun-que al-go golpea-da…

-¿puedes moverte?

Ella negó casi de inmediato-…m-mi pierna…esta atra-atrapada en-tre l-los escom-bros…

Kakashi y los demás intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. Aún quedaba muchos obstáculos para siquiera poder acercarse a la chica, y el tiempo que poseían muy era limitado.

-¿Qué hacemos Kakashi-sensei?

El hombre mantuvo su mirada en la kunoichi, que parecía estar a punto de perder la consciencia-primero que nada quiero que Pakkun vaya donde Sakura…-el perro dio un salto para clocarse a su lado-…procura que se mantenga despierta…

-hai…-con bastante rapidez, se adentró al pequeño lugar y se colocó al lado de la medic-nin, intentando evitar que se durmiera

-¿y luego?

-tendremos que darnos prisa si no queremos morir aplastados…

-eso ya lo sabemos Kakashi…-Uchiha observó a la chica, concentrándose principalmente en su pierna atrapada-…lo mejor que podemos hacer es despejar el espacio suficiente como para adentrarnos hasta donde está y así poder sacarla sin riesgo a que salga lastimada…

Naruto esbozó una amplia y segura sonrisa-…eso déjenmelo a mí dattebayo…-nuevamente, rodeándolos por completo se encontraban los clones del rubio, imitando su postura-…¡a trabajar!

-¡HAAAIIII!

Con una velocidad abismante los gigantescos bloques comenzaron a desaparecer, despejando el camino hacia la kunoichi, al mismo tiempo, que algunas llamas eran apagadas por ellas. A penas hubo un espacio considerable, Sasuke se adentró hacia el nicho, hasta que por fin logró llegar a su lado.

Los ojos jades buscaron los suyos casi de inmediato, ignorando al pequeño perro ninja que no dejaba de hablar del nuevo shampo que estaba utilizando. Uchiha le entregó una mirada ofuscada acallándolo de inmediato y dándole a entender que los dejase solos. Pakkun suspiró y se alejó un poco, ignorando la escena que se desarrollaba tras su espalda…pero eso no significaba que no fuese a escuchar.

-S-Sas-uke…

-no hables…-como siempre, a pesar de las infinitas emociones que estaba experimentando, mantuvo su tono frio y su semblante serio-…ya pronto te sacaremos de aquí…

-¿c-como su-supie-ron que esta-ba aqu-i…?

Sasuke suspiró. Al parecer no tenia deseos de escuchar sus recomendaciones-…la pequeña que cuidabas nos dijo que aun seguías adentro…

-¿M-Miyu-ki-chan?...-asintió-… ¿c-como est-aba…cuan-do…la encon-traron…?

-bien, Yamanaka se quedó a cargo de su cuidado…

La vio sonreír con cansancio-…q-que ali-alivi-o…oír eso…

Permanecieron en silencio sin saber precisamente de que hablar. Uchiha era una persona de pocas palabras e inexpresiva, mientras que ella en esos momentos lo único que quería era cerrar sus ojos y perder el conocimiento; los dolores eran verdaderamente insoportables.

-no te duermas…-ordenó, haciéndola reaccionar de inmediato-…al menos no hasta que salgamos de aquí…

Sakura asintió-o-k…

Sasuke se concentró en observar como sus compañeros terminaban de despejar los últimos escombros que impedían llegar a la chica, rodando los ojos al ver la infinita hiperactividad de los kitsunes que no hacían más que gritarse entre sí. Otro crujido se dejó escuchar pero a pesar de eso, el rostro de la muchacha mostraba tranquilidad acompañada eso sí, con un profundo cansancio. Pudo notar que de vez en cuando, la pelirosa se removía incómoda debido a la postura y el mal soporte en que se hallaba. Después de unos segundos indecisión, se sacó la chaqueta y la acomodó bajo su cabeza, recibiendo a cambio una débil sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojar sutilmente.

-gra-cias…

-hn…

Pakkun al oírlo, soltó un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza-…_nunca voy a entender a los humano. Hace poco estaba desesperado buscándola y ahora la trata como si no le importase…-_volvió a suspirar, esta vez de manera audible_-…_en serio que los humanos son lo más extraño que hay, sobre todo cuando están enamorados…

El moreno lo miró con fastidio-… ¿dijiste algo?

Antes de que el nervioso animal pudiese responder, el último bloque fue removido dejando entrar la luz. Los clones sonrieron y levantaron su pulgar, causando que la chica le devolviese el gesto aunque con menos vitalidad.

Kakashi se posó junto a ella, examinando con detenimiento su extremidad atrapada. Su único ojo visible se entrecerró con preocupación-_su pierna está completamente fracturada, tendremos que tener mucho cuidado al momento de sacarla de allí…-_dirigió su mirada a ella, y sonrió tratando de ser conciliador-…muy bien pequeña, ahora lo único que queda es liberar tu pierna…

Sakura hizo una mueca de profundo desagrado; el solo hecho de pensar que habría más dolor, no era para nada reconfortante-…s-si…

-tendrás que ser fuerte, porque va a dolerte…

-l-lo sé…

El sonido de una tela rompiéndose a su lado, capto la atención de ambos. Vieron como Sasuke terminaba jalar el pedazo de manga rota resultante de la pequeña batalla de aquella tarde, y se la colocaba frente a la boca.

-será mejor que muerdas esto, te ayudara a canalizar el dolor…

Sakura mantuvo sus ojos en el pedazo de tela indecisa, sintiendo como un sudor frio comenzaba a recorrer su sien y la obligaba a tragar con infinito dolor, debido a la resequedad de su garganta. Finalmente dejó escapar un imperceptible gruñido cargado de resignación. No tendría otra alternativa. Entreabrió la boca, atrapando la tela con los dientes y cerrando los ojos con fuerza a espera de lo que se aproximaba.

-¿estás lista…?-ella asintió no muy segura-…de acuerdo… ¡Naruto…!

Los Uzumakis asintieron y se posicionaron en diferentes puntos para sujetar el bloque que parecía ser más pesado que los anteriores.

-¡aquí vamos, dattebayo!

Los rubios comenzaron, logrando que el gigantesco peñasco se levantase solo algunos centímetros del suelo, pero al menos era lo suficiente como para lograr liberar a la pelirosa. Sasuke y Kakashi la vieron apretar la tela con fuerza desmedida, mientras las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas debido al profundo dolor que resultaba de descrustar el cemento de su piel. Ambos la sujetaron de los brazos y la arrastraron para por fin dejar a la vista su malherida pierna, la cual sangraba a borbotones.

Un sonido sordo les advirtió que los clones habían dejado caer el cemento, mientras que pesadas respiraciones cargadas de agitación denotaban su cansancio. Sasuke lo ignoró completamente y se apresuró en taponear la herida de la pelirosa, frunciendo el ceño al ver la gravedad de ésta; no creía que estuviese en tan mal estado. Sakura por su parte, continuaba mordiendo la tela mascullando entre dientes mil suplicas para que alguien pudiese calmar ese dolor infernal…

-ya pasó lo peor…-susurró el moreno, mirándola con calidez acallando su llanto-… ahora te sacaremos de aquí…

Pakkun movió sus orejas a penas percibió un extraño sonido proveniente del techo. Lo observó detenidamente y soltó un gruñido al ver que la grieta que hacia momentos estaba allí, comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más grande, dejando caer pequeños pedazos. Se levantó de un salto y volteó hacia su amo, el cual parecía no haber notado lo que sucedía.

-¡Hay que salir de aquí ahora, esto está a punto de caernos encima!

Aquel crujido que se les hacia tan conocido se dejó escuchar con fuerza dándole la razón al pequeño animal. El suelo se removió bruscamente como si estuviesen en presencia de alguna especie de temblor, acelerando el derrumbe. Intercambiaron miradas e inmediatamente se dispusieron a salir de allí…

Sasuke cargó a la medic-nin causando en el acto un audible gemido-…lo siento, pero tendrás que soportarlo…

Había pesar en su voz, eso era innegable, por eso ella solo pudo sonreír forzosamente en un afán por tranquilizarlo-… n-no te…preocu-pes…

-¡rápido, teme!

Comenzaron a correr siguiendo la misma dirección que habían utilizado para llegar hasta allí. Sus pasos eran más torpes de lo que acostumbraban, debido a los fuertes movimientos que remecían el edificio provocando que las ya débiles estructuras cedieran, y dejando caer peñascos que solo obstaculizaban su paso.

Estaban a medio camino, con la adrenalina circulando por sus venas a mil por hora e ignorando estoicamente el temor. Podían sentir como algunos fragmentos golpeaban sus brazos o rozaban sus espaldas, mientras que el fuego se extinguía bajo el polvillo y los escombros.

-¡ya vamos a llegar!-gritó Pakkun sin detener su carrera, aumentando la velocidad

Un bloque cayó frente a ellos obligándolos a retroceder y a detenerse. El polvo y cenizas que levantó aquel golpe los cegó y ahogó por varios segundos aumentando su impotencia.

-¡mierda! ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!...-el Uzumaki miraba a su alrededor. Todo se estaba derrumbando y ellos estaban en medio, a merced de una estructura frágil.

Retomaron la carrera esquivando cada vez con mayor problema, los pedazos de techo que amenazaban caerles sobre las cabezas, hasta que por fin hallaron la puerta de la oficina. Se adentraron a ella y agradecieron internamente cuando vieron la ventana despejada.

Sin perder más tiempo, comenzaron a salir uno en uno, siendo el último el Uchiha. Sasuke aferró más a sí el pequeño cuerpo de la kunoichi que refugiaba su rostro en su pecho, justo en el instante que saltaba por la ventana y se dejaba caer con gracia hacia el exterior. Fue recibido inmediatamente por una brisa congelante, que erizó su piel…

-¡hay que alejarnos de aquí!

Retrocedieron varios pasos, buscando refugio en la copa de los arboles más altos. En esos precisos momentos Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia el edificio con total expectación y dolor; en esos precisos instantes, pudo ver como el antes imponente y gigantesco hospital se desmoronaba frente a sus ojos…

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla al mismo tiempo que una polvorera se elevaba al oscuro cielo…

Esa era la señal de que el gran Hospital de Konoha…había caído.

/

¡Chicas!

¡Perdón, perdón por la demora! ¡En serio!

Pero he aquí la penúltima parte de este fic :) y ya pronto publicaré el final…

Bueno…

Como siempre deseo agradecer el tiempo que se dan por leer y comentar mi humilde historia, y espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo ^^

Bien,

Ya sin más nada que decir…

Les deseo una excelente noche, espero descansen ;)

Un besote gigante y muchos cariños

Se despide atentamente

_NinfaOscura_


End file.
